Who Says A God Can't Be A Hunter Too?
by entwined-in-thorns
Summary: When Priya, a young mysterious girl of sixteen decides to take the Hunter Exam to become a Hunter and to avenge a dark past that is shrouded in mystery beyond even her belief, the last thing she expects is to capture the interest of the precarious and dangerous magician, Hisoka.
1. Chapter One

**Fearsome monsters… Exotic creatures…**

 **Vast riches… Hidden treasures…**

 **Evil enclaves… Unexplored lands…**

 **The word "unknown" holds magic.**

 **And some incredible people are drawn to that magic.**

 **They are known…**

 **…as Hunters!**

* * *

 _Whiirrrr…_

The elevator finally slowed and came to a final rest. The lone girl who was seated at the circular table in the middle of the room stood from her seat to stand by the metallic doors, her small fists tightly clenched as she stood waiting for them to open. She tugged on the hood that covered her face, violet orbs barely peeking out from underneath the material as she fretfully chewed on her lower lip.

 _Bing!_

The breath she held released with the sound of the elevator announcing the last level.

This was it…

She had made it.

There was no turning back now.

The doors slid open, and without hesitation, she stepped into the large hall.

* * *

The applicants closest to the entrance turned to stare at the newcomer who entered. Priya felt a chill down her spine at the menacing glares of those who had passed the Hunter screening; it was evident, everyone who had made it this far was strong. Strong, and most likely dangerous. She shrunk back, attempting to nullify the energy that pulsed strong and steady from her being, quite unlike her heartbeat at the moment.

When most were satisfied they had glared down the newest arrival, they turned away from her. Others, on the other hand, continued to observe their new opponent slyly from the corner of their vision.

' _Geez…what a creepy atmosphere,'_ she thought, steeling her nerves before walking further into what reminded her of a large subway tunnel. The air was chilly, and tasted stale, but she assumed that it differed if one was in the middle of the large crowd that hung about, waiting for what was to come.

' _I wonder how many people are down here…their auras are completely fused together that I can't even guess…'_

"That makes four hundred and six."

Priya glanced around in alarm, wondering if the person who spoke out to her had read her mind, or if her posture had simply proven very easy to read. The one who had spoken to her was a short, stocky man with cropped brown hair and thick eyebrows. He approached her with a smile, cocking his head slightly to the left to look under her hood. Priya lowered her head after making quick eye-contact with the stranger, tugging nervously on the hood around her face.

"The name's Tonpa! Pleased t' meet cha," the man greeted cheerfully, sticking out his hand. The energy that emanated from him didn't seem dangerous, and Priya hesitantly stuck her hand out to shake his own.

"Priya…"

"You must be new here!"

"You can tell?"

"Of course; I should be able to by now, considering this is my thirty-fifth go at the exam. I guess you can say I'm an expert examinee," he said with a wink and a hearty laugh.

Priya didn't think that was something to brag about, but maybe he just enjoyed the examination itself. She had heard that it did change every year.

"Excuse me!" A new voice pitched in, and Priya turned to see an odd bean-like being dressed in a suit and tie, carrying a small basket on his arm. "Your number badge, miss! Please keep this on you at all times," the Bean said, handing her a badge that had the number **406** on it.

"Ah, thank you," she answered, giving a small bow of her head as she took the pin. She stared down at the badge that was about the size of her palm, and new determination began to swell inside her. Those in the enclosure capable of using Nen, and even some that were oblivious to it could no doubt feel the new energy that suddenly burst forth from the girl's aura, as her entire being lit up with it.

Taking a calming breath, Priya attached the pin securely to her dress just underneath her cloak, right above her heart. Completely oblivious to those whose attention she had drawn, she placed her hand over the badge, a silent prayer for good fortune leaving her lips without a sound. Once again being as energized as she was when she first started her journey, she confidently drew back her hood.

Her long scarlet tresses that framed her small face were an assured eye-catcher, as were her violet eyes that held an unusual spark of energy in them. Those around her judged that she was about sixteen at most, and some wondered how such a girl made it this far when she, at first glance, seemed to have no extraordinary talent. She did not carry any weapon but a simple bow and a quiver full of arrows, nor did she wear any armor. Her frame was small and delicate, and her small hands showed no evidence of any labor. She looked to be a noble girl, or at least a girl accustomed to wealth and easy living.

She turned back to the man named Tonpa, a soft smile on her face. "I suppose you know nearly everyone here then, if they're not newcomers like me. Would you mind sharing a bit of information about this year's examination?"

"Just about; I'll point out some of the regulars. Let's see… 255! Strong as an ox, and a lot smarter than he looks, we have the wrestler, Todo. And then over there is 103, Bourbon, the snake charmer. A tenacious competitor; get on his bad side and you'll never get off. Number 191 is Bodoro, the Kung Fu master. He's getting old, but he's still the best of the best. 197 to 199 are the brothers Amori, Imori, and Umori. They specialize in teamwork and keep getting better at it. 384, Geretta, the Huntsman. He's quite handy with blow darts and clubs… There are many more, but they have taken the test the most times."

Priya's attention was guided in every direction as Tonpa pointed out those he knew, and all the while, her Nen was snaking out, feeling her competitor's auras. They all completely differed from the other hunter applicants she had met on her journey here. Those were all just wannabe's. Everyone here was a master in their right, and, therefore, a threat.

' _So it seems that they are ones I should most definitely avoid - but who else…?'_

" ** _GAAH!"_**

A strangled scream interrupted Priya's thoughts, and she whirled around to see what the commotion was. The crowd had hastily parted, revealing a man who had fallen to his knees, his arms stretched out before him. The inexplicable thing was, both of his arms were eroding away, and from them, beautiful red flowers were blossoming and being blown about by an unseen wind. Unconsciously, Priya took steps forward, despite Tonpa's unheard protest, and leaned down, reaching out to scoop up some of the flowers that had drifted to the ground. They were the color of blood, and yet they sparkled so beautifully to the point where she became enraptured with them.

" _Oh, how peculiar…"_

From where she knelt, Priya's eyes widened at the man who moved to the center of the area cleared before them all.

His leaning, muscular frame was quite huge; his hair was bright red and was slicked back, almost giving the impression that he was walking against a constant wind. Bright, golden hues were narrowed at the man on his knees before him, but the look they held was one of pleasure, and insatiable bloodlust. The clothing he wore was similar to that of a magician or jester, adorned with various suit symbols on the front and back, and complimented his fairly toned stature. A maroon star was painted on his right cheek, just beneath his right eye, and a spring green teardrop aligned with it on the left.

The man spoke again, his voice cold, but laced with arrogance.

" _His arms seem to have become flower petals. No smoke and mirrors here,"_ he said to the crowd, stretching out his arms as a smile stretched across his face. Priya found she was once again enraptured, taken in by the dark energy this man himself gave off.

" _Do take care. When you bump into someone, you really should apologize."_

The sudden surrounding hostility of the other examinees brought her back to reality, and she heard Tonpa's next words loud and clear.

"That _psychopath_ is back again."

She turned to stare at him, now seeing he was beside a boy with spiky black hair whose tips were hued green.

"Again?" the young boy questioned with curiosity.

"Does that mean he took last year's exam?" asked another boy, this one with blonde hair that was an obvious companion of the younger.

"Number 44. _Hisoka_ , the magician," Tonpa started, his tone grave. "Last year, he was a virtual lock to pass the test, until he all but killed an examiner he didn't like."

"A-And they're still allowing him to retake the exam this year?!" an old man who sported a small pair of spectacles on his nose cried out, obviously aghast at the fact.

"Of course; every year, the examiners and test contents change, and the examiners are the ones who choose the new content. The devil himself could pass if that were the examiners determination. That's just how the Hunter Exam works. Anyway, no one likes him. You should stay away, too," Tonpa finished. His attention now completely diverted from her for the time being to the three other newcomers around him, Priya allowed her mind to drift.

' _Hisoka…'_

Violet orbs flickered quickly to catch another glance at the retreating magician, before he had the chance to disappear into the crowd.

' _He obviously has no regard for human life…_ ' Priya thought to herself, once again looking down at the blossoms cradled in her palms. Unconsciously, her nen stretched out towards him as she stared down at the flowers, inadvertently drawing his attention as her aura slowly enveloped him. "But still - the flowers… are pretty," she commented softly, the hint of a smile gracing her lips as she brought one closer to her face.


	2. Chapter Two

**Hisoka's POV**

* * *

A bloodhound for power, all of his senses were heightened in this _arena_ for possible opponents, ripening fruits that with time would be ready for the picking. To be crushed, to be _devoured_.

The magician allowed the hint of a smirk to spread across his features, a slight " _hmmm?"_ of interest leaving his lips as amber hues flickered over to regarded the young female who had entered. He had sensed her presence coming into the hall, and merely a glance at the hooded figure that radiated such an exceptional aura already struck at his curiosity.

There was nothing subtle or hidden about her charms; her beauty was all there, flaming and apparent: the fiery crimson locks that were unrestrained by neither comb nor confining pin; the violet eyes that sparkled like any rare gem; two lips that pouted, that were so red one could only think of cherries or some other delicious crimson fruit in looking at them. Her outfit was made up of a white gown and a red vest with dark burgundy borderlines, and a light pink sash tied around her waist. She wore a light colored cape with a hood, which had earlier hidden her face, but which she brazenly now threw back.

Seeing her initial appearance only added to the magician's growing curiosity. Most applicants of the Hunter Exam looked quite rough around the edges, including the women. Even those who were wannabe Hunters gave off the sense at first glance that they were rough and tough. Most proved to be nothing but weaklings in the end, even those that got this far. The examination was meant to weed out those who did not have what it took to be a Hunter, and it was quite effective.

His continued examination of the girl had been disrupted, however, when the man whose arm's he just turned into flower petals bumped into him, and he had almost forgotten about the child. That is until he felt her Nen reach out to him.

' _So, she's already an experienced Nen user…'_

In a split second, Hisoka had his cards ready in his hands, prepared to engage in battle. Turning back to face the girl, though, he saw that she was not even focused on him, but on the flowers she had gathered in her hands. Although his posture was relaxed, he was ready to strike at any time as he watched the girl gently stiff the bloom in her hand.

"But still…the flowers are pretty."

 _Interesting._ Despite witnessing what some would call a gruesome scene, she still fawned over the blossoms, despite their origins, and even tucked a few of the blooms in her hair as ornaments. Hisoka saw that this small action attracted the attention of those around her, and even they were eyeing her warily now. A silent smile stretched across his features, and he projected his own Nen quite forcefully back at the girl.


	3. Chapter Three

Gooseflesh rose on my arms, and I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end as a sudden violent presence of Hatsu came rushing at me. I discarded the remaining blooms in my hand and quickly raised a Ten barrier before it could inflict any damage, my eyes quickly sweeping the room of applicants to locate the threat. The Hatsu being projected was strong, stronger than any I had ever felt, and I wondered momentarily if anyone else could feel it. No one around me seemed bothered, so I was able to assume that the sudden attack was being focused solely on me, and more than likely the other applicants had no idea what Nen even was at this stage. For them, it would simply strike them as a sensation that feels akin to needles pricking into the skin, a sensation most could possibly mistake for nerves about the upcoming exam.

My senses were all on high alert now; although none of my movements gave away what I was currently undergoing to any that might be watching, my own aura had begun pushing back against the offender's, slowly molding itself to defend me against any attacks as I stood and began making my way through the crowd off to a far corner of the hall. If there was going to be a fight, I didn't want to place anyone in the middle of it.

' _But it doesn't make any sense. Why would someone suddenly target me like this before the exam has even started?'_

Thinking about it failed to give me any answers, and in all honesty simply raised even more questions. Either way, this was no time to be wondering why I was suddenly being targeted – I needed to find the culprit as soon as possible. However…despite my wandering through the crowd as I continued my search, it strangely felt as if I was tethered to something – if I tried to quicken my pace, there was a sort of resistance, almost as if I was stuck to something that wouldn't let me get away. I slowly became more and more aggravated, but this was hardly the time to lose my cool. I slowly allowed my nen to snake out from me, letting it attach itself to whatever was attempting to hold me back and soon began dragging it along with each step I took.

I was finally able to reach the outskirts of the crowd, and it was when I finally broke from the group that whatever seemed to be holding me back finally snapped, like a rubber band that had been stretched to its limit and had finally broken. The feeling almost made me stumble, but an unseen hand seemed to shoot out from somewhere and grab hold of me, quickly steadying me where I stood.

The presence of Hatsu had vanished just as quickly as it had shown itself, and I stood reeling in confusion as someone approached me from behind.

"Hm~ it seems you can easily withstand me. How interesting."

The presence that was suddenly behind me startled me out of my daze, and I whirled around, ready to face my assumed attacker. Seeing number 44, Hisoka, standing there was not what I expected. The mysterious magician met my gaze as I looked up at him; the amber in his eyes brightened to a starry gold, and I found myself unable to look away.

I regarded him warily, unsure of his intentions despite being able to read his aura. Although he had a smile on his face that gave away no ill-will, I could unmistakably see that the aura surrounding him said otherwise. He _reeked_ of malice.

I was a near expert in reading the auras of others due to vigorous childhood training, and already my eyes were penetrating the aura that surrounded the strange magician.

" _A manipulative, self-centered, sadomasochist sociopath..."_

I had not realized that I uttered such things about the man aloud until he began to chuckle quietly, his eyes closed and his frame shaking with mirth. "My, my, you really shouldn't say such rude things about someone you've just met. That's hardly polite," he purred as he ran his fingers through his hair, the subtle hint of a smirk causing the corners of his mouth to turn upwards. I flushed in embarrassment, my pale cheeks flooding with color as I finally dropped my gaze and began fidgeting with my cloak.

"S-Sorry…" I didn't understand exactly why I was apologizing, as everything I had said about him was true. Perhaps it was the way he looked at me; as I noted, he was obviously a sociopath, and would probably have no problems in trying to kill me. I didn't have time for that.

"Tell me, what's a little girl like you doing at the Hunter Exam? And already trained in Nen at that? You're hardly a common sight around here," he inquired, with a hint of curiosity.

I scowled lightly, not in the least favoring the term _little girl,_ and promptly waved dismissively at him. "None of your business; I don't go around explaining myself to total strangers. As I recall, I've been warned multiple times to not talk to strangers, especially if they're strange old men dressed like clowns," I stated, pointing a finger at him. Of course, I was never told that _specifically_. It didn't really matter either way to me though.

It looked as if I hit a slight nerve, because I saw a twitch in one of his facial muscles. _Whoops._ Maybe calling him a clown was too much…?

I turned slightly, crossing my arms over my chest as I looked up at him from the corner of my eye. "…But I suppose if one doesn't talk to strangers, one's not bound to ever make any friends. Although I've already been told who you are, Mr. Magician, I'd prefer it if you introduced yourself to me first. Then maybe I'll be inclined to satisfy your curiosity." I was attempting to save myself from my little mistake, and it seemed to work, as death no longer radiated from the aura surrounding him, at least, not entirely.

A smile once again gracing his features, he crossed an arm over his torso and gave a slight bow of his head. "Of course; I am known as Hisoka, the magician." That was all he gave, and in truth, it gave no insight on _who_ he was. I sighed in disappointment.

"Well then, I suppose that's satisfactory. I'm Priya; it's a pleasure to meet you, Hisoka," I replied, not giving him much insight on myself either. "And to answer your earlier question, I'm obviously here because I want to become a hunter. I thought it'd be fun to try, considering it's such a popular thing in the world."

The magician frowned slightly, a strange sight to see, as his arms crossed over his torso and stared down at me. By the calculating look in his eyes, I wondered if he was evaluating my answer. Its not like I had lied - however, I didn't provide the entire truth either. From my research regarding the exam, I learned that most people who simply wanted to become Hunter's for the hell of it didn't usually even make it to the exam site. And yet, here I was. That presented two scenarios that were likely to anyone who actually cared to think about it: I was either extremely skilled, or I was either extremely lucky to have made it this far and would drop out pretty soon.

It didn't really matter to me what people thought. Either way, I was determined to pass this exam, no matter the cost.

The obnoxious ringing of what sounded like an alarm disrupted what would have most certainly been a continuation of our conversation, and I looked up towards the large cement wall that housed each and every one of the hunter applicants inside. The sound was…coming from the other side. With surprising ease, the wall began to rise, scattering the dust that clung to it, and I had to wonder what kinds of mechanics were used to lift something that looked to weigh about a few tons.

Behind the rising wall stood a single man; his hair was a light shade of lavender, and he had a mustache that I assumed covered his mouth (despite it being so thin), considering I couldn't seem to pinpoint one on his face.

" **I apologize for the wait. The entry period for Hunter applicants has ended. The Hunter Exam will now begin!"**

* * *

 **A/N:** Hey there! So while first person pov originally started on chapter 6, I decided to go back and edit it so that all the chapters besides chapter one and Hisoka's pov chapter are in first person. Sorry about the mess, and enjoy the newly edited chapters!


	4. Chapter Four

Already, energy began to rise in the large enclosure as each of the applicants mentally prepped themselves for the start of the exam. Besides me, Hisoka lightly chuckled, but I hardly paid any mind to him as I focused my attention on observing those around me.

' _Four hundred and six of us…I wonder how many will be left at the end of this first trial…?'_

"A final caution," the examiner started, bringing everyone's full attention to him once again. "If you are short on luck or ability, you could very well end up seriously injured or even dead. Those who accept the risk, please follow me… Otherwise," the man paused and raised an arm to point at the elevator that had transported us all down here. "Please exit via the elevator behind you."

No one turned to leave or even made a move to glance at the exit. I felt a single drop of sweat run down the back of my neck, and began to gnaw worriedly on my lower lip.

' _I could leave. I remember all too well how the villagers thought I was foolish enough to want to become a hunter anyway. They wouldn't be angry if I came back…No, they'd certainly be relieved. If anything happens to me, then the village will...No, if I turn back now, I don't think that I could ever face any of them. No, that would be admitting defeat too easily. It hasn't even been five years yet. I cannot forget and forgive so easily…'_

I took a deep breath; my fist clenched and my nails dug into the delicate skin of my palms, and I looked straight ahead, just like everyone else.

"Very well then; all four hundred and five applicants will participate in Phase One."

Oh, right. I had almost forgotten about the man whose arms were taken off by Hisoka.

' _Well, one less competitor isn't a bad thing.'_

The examiner turned on his heel and began to walk, and each of the applicants followed.

"I am Satotz, the Phase One examiner," Satotz announced. Despite being near the back of the group with Hisoka, I could hear the examiner loud and clear. "You must follow me to Phase Two. This is the exam's First Phase."

Slowly, but surely, the pace each applicant was walking at began to pick up, and I could tell it was because Satotz increased his pace first, until we were all jogging behind. ' _So this phase is basically to test our endurance. Geez…I hate running,'_ I thought to myself, inwardly sighing. I hated exercising, but that didn't mean I wasn't good at it. I easily kept up with the others, although I did get separated from Hisoka at a point. ' _Well, no use in wasting more energy in trying to find him. It would be best if I stayed away from him anyhow,_ ' I decided, and kept going at my own comfortable pace.

Two and a half hours into the exam, and there was still no end in sight. A few applicants had already dropped out, and I easily breezed by them, feeling a tad bit sorry for the lot. They'd have to walk all the way back to the elevator to get out of the tunnel if that area wasn't already sealed off once more. While I was behind the pack, I kept up easily with them, while at the same time watching others meet their fate in failing the exam. I watched curiously as three exam veterans, the brothers Tonpa had told me about, harassed another rookie before he fell back and had a breakdown.

' _And horrible people like these have a chance of becoming powerful hunters…'_

The thought made me sick. I hated those who picked on the weak for mere satisfaction. It reminded me too much of the monsters who wreaked havoc in my past. Thinking of them, I clenched my teeth and increased my pace, soon being swallowed up in the throng of other runners.

* * *

Four hours into the exam…

"We've reached the eighty-kilometer mark. It is now time to pick up the pace a bit," Satotz called out.

We had reached a long winding staircase that stretched high, high above us, with no end in sight. I halted abruptly at the foot of the stairs, looking up in awe, and annoyance. What I hated more than running was climbing stairs, and now that the two were mixed, irritation was plain on my face. I continued to stand at the foot of the stairs, taking the moment to rest, and wipe the sweat that had gathered on my forehead and the back of my neck. Sitting down on the first step, I removed my cloak and stored it in my bag, fanning myself lightly as I drank from a dried gourd filled with water I had stored away. I rested for a few more moments before getting up to lightly stretch. Rolling my eyes in exasperation, I took a deep breath before taking a dash up the stairs.

The group that had been in front of me was already out of sight.

' _How far behind am I; I only rested for about five minutes,'_ I thought, completely perplexed. Not even three hundred steps from the bottom and already my legs were burning. I had to keep in constant motion, and also avoid the applicants who had sporadically passed out on the stairs.

' _If I keep going like this, I'm not going to make it…'_ I thought to myself, mentally berating myself for taking a break. That had definitely been an idiotic move… I glanced about, noting that there was neither anyone behind me or in front of me, and the only others besides myself were passed out from exhaustion.

' _Well – there's no one around…surely, I can use it?'_


	5. Chapter Five

I removed a small glass vial from inside my bag, the contents of the container murky and white. I stared at the small beaker for a moment, gently swirling it in the air before taking a deep breath and clutching the stopper between my thumb and forefinger.

"Come on out – _Jōki_!"

The thick vapor shot out at my summoning, escaping the bottle and swirling around me before it took the solid shape of a cloud. I jumped, and the entity I had named Jōki swept under me, and I landed within the white folds. I slipped the empty vial into my pocket and sunk my hands into the cloud, my aura flowing freely from my fingertips and filling it. The cloud began to rise steadily, and I pulled my hands back and gave a deep sigh as we swept up the stairs with ease.

' _I should be able to catch up with everyone this way!'_

I passed by more and more applicants having given up, and assumed that the examiner had once again picked up the pace. ' _This exam is ruthless, that's for sure,'_ I noted, my cloud effortlessly carrying my weight up the winding staircase. The further up we went, the louder the voices of the other applicants became, and I knew that we were nearing the exit. "Come on Jōki, just a bit farther now," I spoke, urging the small cloud on.

" _The Numere Wetlands, also known as Swindlers Swamp. We must cross these wetlands to reach Phase Two of the exam. This place is home to many bizarre animals, many of them being cunning, insatiable creatures who deceive humans and prey upon them."_

I could hear Satotz' voice quite clearly now, and gave a breath of relief, knowing that we were close. I could even see the light of the exit up ahead.

" _Be very careful. If you let them fool you…you're dead."_

"… _Jōki!"_

The light was dimming…the exit was being sealed! I panicked, forcibly exerting more of my aura into Jōki, which infused the cloud with more power. We zoomed ahead, the speed at which we raced up the stairs causing my hair to whip violently at my cheeks while I yelled encouragement.

' _We have to make it…we have too!'_

"Come on Jōki, you can do it! Go, go, gooo!"

I zoomed passed a remaining applicant, crying out to wait as the exit lowered before us, threatening to seal us inside. I paid no mind, flattening my body as much as I could against Jōki, and next thing I knew we were flying straight through the crowd, the other applicants giving yelps of surprise as they jumped out of the way. The metal wall shut behind us.

* * *

Jōki instantly disappeared, and independently flew back into the open vial I left in my pocket. I was dropped on my hands and knees, breathing heavily as I looked up at the others who surrounded me, shock registered on each and every face.

"I-I made it!" I shouted victoriously.

Almost instantly, someone called out, "What the hell was that?!"

A chorus of voices rose up against my strange entrance, and I tried to block them out as I dusted myself off and stood on my feet.

"It's not like I was cheating… ** _shut up_**!" I yelled, my crimson locks flaring around me as I yelled at the group. Although most piped down by my small outburst, they all continued to give me suspicious glances and whispered to each other. Sighing in annoyance, I whipped out my cloak from my bag and put it back on, raising my hood once again since the air in the Wetlands was quite damp and chilly; it also provided me a barrier from the cynical looks thrown my way.

While my gaze did sweep over the other applicants, my eyes found and locked with Hisoka, standing in a near isolated part of the platform we were on.

He was smiling at me, his arms crossed over his chest, and a playing card held in between his fingers. His eyes were alight with excitement, and with his gaze trained solely on me, he licked his lips.

I slightly flinched, not at all comfortable holding eye contact with him when he did something so…perverse, and quickly looked away towards the examiner. Even he had his eyes trained on me but made no comment about how I caught up with the rest of them in the last few seconds.

"Ahem, well then. These wetland creatures will use every trick in the book to fool their prey," Satotz started again, drawing most of the attention away from me, for which I was thankful. "An ecosystem in which creatures obtain food through deceit… Hence the name Swindlers Swamp." Satotz turned, his arms crossed over his chest as he looked out at the foggy swamp before us that could very well be our doom. "Stay very close to me so you won't be deceived."

I swallowed, intending to do just as he said. Places like this creeped me out anyway. No way would I want to get lost.

"Don't let them fool you!"

' _Huh?'_

* * *

Everyone turned; a man stood hidden around the corner of the underground tunnel we had just exited. He stepped forward, and we all took in his appearance. He was injured, his clothes torn, and he was panting heavily. "D-Don't fall for it…He's lying to you! He's an impostor!" the man cried out, pointing a finger at Satotz. "He isn't an examiner…I'm the real examiner."

I instantly knew something was up. Just by what had been explained to us regarding Swindlers Swamp, it was easy to assume that any human left out here was sure to be eaten alive in an instant. And we had just finished a part of the First Phase, in which we were running through that underground tunnel for about five to six hours. This man, if he were in fact the real examiner, would not likely be able to survive out here this entire time. It just didn't make sense. I looked around at the others, wondering if they too suspected foul play, but everyone seemed to be on edge as if they didn't know who to believe was the real examiner now. Besides a few people, including Hisoka, who had a bored look on his face, most looked as if they were starting to believe the man who had suddenly appeared.

" _An impostor?"_

" _What's going on!?"_

" _Then who is he?"_

Questions were raised by those gullible enough to not think the situation through, and I could feel a rising tension in the air.

"Look at this…!" the fake examiner said, dragging from behind the building a strange creature. I grimaced at the ugly thing, but could easily tell it wasn't dead. Its Nen was still actively swirling around it after all. It did have the same face as the examiner, though, and the impostor was slowly gaining more trust of the idiotic applicants.

"He looks just like Satotz-san," one of the little boys who I had seen earlier cried out.

' _Yeah, it does…besides the fact that this thing has a mouth.'_

"It's a Man-Faced Ape, one of the creatures that dwell in the Numere Wetlands. Man-Faced Apes love the taste of fresh human flesh. However, their limbs are long and thin, so they're quite weak. That's why they disguise themselves as humans. They trick humans into following them into these wetlands, where they team up with other animals to kill and devour them. He intends to trap every single applicant!" the impostor explained, and I decided I should at least store away such interesting information for possible future use.

" _Bastard!"_

" _He certainly doesn't walk like a human…"_

More applicants began to talk among themselves, and I sighed to myself, wondering how such people even got this far in the Exam.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, three playing cards (one which I could see was a two of hearts), embedded themselves in the impostor's chest, killing him. I looked back to the real Satotz and saw that he was holding cards in his hand as well.

' _Did he just throw those?'_ I though quizzically, until I heard the shuffling of a deck and turned to see Hisoka not too far from me, playing with the cards in his hand. Of course, he was smiling.

"I see, I see…That settles it. You're the real one," he said, looking at Satotz.

' _Did you need to kill him? It was pretty obvious from the start that the real examiner was Satotz…'_ I thought, scoffing at how easily everyone was fooled and drawing the attention of some around me. ' _But then again, it did prove helpful to the other applicants who weren't so sure.'_

Satotz tossed aside the cards in his hands, his brow slightly furrowed. Nearly everyone seemed surprised by this outcome, and it showed plainly on their features. I was just starting to get cold and wanted to get to the second phase already. I watched as the Man-Faced Ape that had been playing dead got up and scurried off as everyone's attention was trained on Hisoka and his explanation.

"Examiners are Hunters selected by the committee to perform this duty without pay. Any Hunter, bearing the title we seek would have been able to block that attack."

"I shall take that as a compliment. However, should you attack me again, for any reason, I will report you for turning on an examiner. And you will be immediately disqualified. Are we clear?" Satotz said, reprimanding Hisoka.

Even I thought he was a bit foolish in his actions. Didn't he get disqualified last year as well for almost killing an examiner? Not like I cared, but still.

"Sure," Hisoka replied, a callous smirked on his lips. I shivered and turned to look away from him. Most of the applicants were watching a hoard of vultures that had flew down and began to feast on the dead impostor, most looking as if they were about to be sick.

"Nature really can be brutal to watch…" murmured applicant 403, and I nodded in agreement, as did many of the others.

"So he was a Man-Faced Ape as well."

"He was attempting to confuse the applicants, to lure some of them away," Satotz explained, walking through the throng of applicants. "You will be encountering such deception on a regular basis. I believe that a number of you were fooled into suspecting my identity?"

A few of the applicants gave sheepish chuckles.

"Do you understand? If you lose sight of me in the Numere Wetlands fog, you will never reach the exam's Second Phase. Do bear that in mind. Then let us be on our way. Please follow me," Satotz concluded.

And like that, we started out into the treacherous wetlands.


	6. Chapter Six

_369 applicants are left._

"Pay attention now. Be sure to stay close behind me." Satotz called out from the front of the pack.

If I thought running through the tunnel was bad, running through the wetlands was much, much worse. Not only were we running through mud and muck, but the area around us was teeming with strange creatures, all who gave off an ominous aura. I attempted to work my way through the pack to get closer to Satotz, but somehow ended up running next to Hisoka instead. The air surrounding him was ten times worse then the creatures that surrounded us from each side, and I knew it was his bloodlust. He had killed once, and was itching to do it again.

Hopefully, he wouldn't consider me a target.

"...You knew that guy was a fake before you killed him, right?" I asked nonchalantly, keeping pace with the magician's long strides.

"Hmm, did I?" he hummed, a smile pasted on his face.

"You had to! It was so obvious…," I replied, scowling up at him. He had to be joking with me. Surely he knew, right? Or did he just take a gamble and throw the cards at each person claiming to be the examiner without knowing who was telling the truth? If he had in fact killed the real examiner, we probably would have all been led off to our deaths.

 _'He probably wouldn't care in all honesty. I feel like he'd make it out alive in any case.'_

The swirling fog around us began to grow thicker, and I moved closer to Hisoka's side then I would in any other setting. I could feel the predators around us start to stir; the hair on the back of my neck stood on end, my senses screaming that they were soon going to take their chances in separating our group for lunch.

"Was it? Well, I found that little quarrel was quite annoying. What's more interesting was that little entrance you made…Care to explain that?" Hisoka inquired, looking down at me from the corner of his eye.

I looked away as if I hadn't heard him, and he chuckled quietly.

"So full of secrets you are little fruit," he whispered, and I felt my cheeks grow hot at the strange nickname.

We could barely see the other runners in front of us now as the fog continued to thicken, and by now I could barely see where each of my footfalls landed.

"All right…This is our chance."

I perked up at the whispered voices of the other applicants, glad that we were pretty much still in a group. They had to be the runners behind us.

"We'll take advantage of the fog to get rid of him!"

Huh? I glanced behind Hisoka and me and saw five other applicants running behind us, almost as if they were hanging back purposely. Though the fog was thick, using Gyo in my eyes I could see each of them clearly, and there seemed to be a even several more behind them. Surely…they weren't planning to take on Hisoka, right? I glanced up at the magician warily, wondering if he could feel all the negative energy being focused solely on him, but he didn't act like anything was amidst.

"Gon. Let's move up."

My attention now turned to the voices I heard ahead of us, and I strained my ears to hear past the chorus of sounds in the swamp.

"We don't want to lose sight of the examiner."

"I'm more concerned with increasing the distance between us and Hisoka. Staying too close to him is dangerous. I can smell it in the air."

I recognized the voices of the two boys I saw earlier…so even they could feel this? And yet Hisoka still continued to run along beside me as if nothing was going on. The other hunters had moved up now, and a few had boxed in around us, each glancing at Hisoka from the corners of their vision.

 _Perhaps I should get out of the way as well…I don't want to get caught up in a fight. But then again...it feels wrong to leave him to fend for himself.'_

Why did I even have to be so worried about this damn clown? He seemed liked he could handle himself, and yet...

"Hey, Hisoka…" I started, but abruptly shut my mouth as he glanced at me from the corner of his eye. His eyes had - changed. The amber in them had brightened to a starry gold, his gaze now burning with fierce excitement.

 _'This damn clown – he knows exactly what's about to happen!'_

* * *

The tension in the air only seemed to grow as we continued to run, and suddenly, a piercing scream cut through the mist, disrupting the sound of our heavy footfalls in the mud. "W-What was that?!" I panicked, almost knocking into Hisoka as I jumped in alarm.

The magician laughed quietly, answering my question although I already knew the answer. "I suppose it's finally time for lunch."

With the first screams came a chorus of yells of surprise and horror from the other applicants, and I could feel that everyone was starting to panic. _'Stay calm! Don't split up – it'll make it easier for them to pick us off!'_ My mind panicked, although my jaw was tightly clamped shut as I continued to run as fast as I could. No way in hell was I dying in some swamp!

"H-Hisoka…you said you were curious to find out about that spontaneous entrance I made was, right? How about letting me stick by your side until we get out of this mess and I'll tell you? W-While you're not the best company, I'd hate to be on my own out here," I murmured, inwardly starting to panic.

"Hm, are you so easily scared, little fruit?" he asked in a teasing voice, and yet I wondered if he was annoyed by the way his smile slightly faded.

"D-Don't be an idiot. I'm all right on my own! But since you were curious, I thought you could do something in return for me telling you my secret," I sniffed, turning my face away from him as I downplayed my paranoia.

"Well, well, I suppose you have a deal. Although, if I'm going to have to drag you along, your secret better be worthwhile," he answered, and I could tell he wasn't joking.

I gave a curt nod before turning my focus back to the other applicants around us.

'We've lost sight of the front-runners, and this fog isn't getting any thinner. Are we already lost…?'

 _"Priya."_

I looked up at Hisoka, surprised.

 _'That's the first time he's said my name. It's...weird, coming from his lips.'_

Hisoka suddenly grabbed my arm in a vise-like grip, pulling me to a sudden halt and steadying me when I began to teeter until I could stand on my own. "W-Why did we just stop?" I asked, but he pressed a finger to his lips and kept his gaze trained on the surrounding area. The fog thinned out a bit here, and I could see that we seemed to be in some clearing in the wetlands…

And that we were surrounded.

* * *

Each of the Hunter applicants that surrounded us held a weapon pointed at Hisoka and, therefore, me as well. A single man who seemed to be the leader of the little group stood outside the circle, applicant number 76; the stern looking man crossed his arms over his chest and stared us down, contempt quite obvious on his face.

"When I saw you last year I knew you weren't Hunter material," he declared, glaring at Hisoka.

One of the man's lackeys, applicant number 67, raised his weapon to point straight at Hisoka's chest. "We'll spare you if you swear not to take the Hunter Exam again," he chipped in, sneering at the taller.

It was small, but I felt anger flare up inside me at their nerve. Who did they think they were to decide who or who wasn't Hunter material? While they did have a point - such a dangerous man as Hisoka holding the title of a Hunter was quite daunting; however, they didn't even hold the title of being Hunters themselves, and I stepped forward to tell them as much before Hisoka put a hand on my shoulder and pulled me behind him. A side glance of his told me well enough that I was to keep my mouth shut, and I grit my teeth in frustration.

He looked back at number 76, a smile on his face, but one that didn't reach his eyes.

"Sure," he answered quietly, surprising the men surrounding him, as well as myself. No one expected him to give in so easily, and after a few seconds, I didn't even believe he was.

"I'm passing the exam this year so I won't need to retake it."

 _'I expected as much. No way would he just throw in the towel…'_

"Passing? Idiot! Look at this fog! It's impossible to determine which direction the main pack went," Number 76 said, bringing up a good point I had yet to think about.

"Meaning we've all failed the exam!" shouted another.

There should have been enough moisture in the air to replenish Jōki's energy, and I was pretty sure I could merely summon him again and regroup with the others. We'd, of course, be flying over the swamp, which would make finding the pack in the fog pretty difficult, but I was sure I could do it. I wasn't going to fail.

I was drawn out of my thoughts by Hisoka; he chuckled lightly, and I could feel darkness swirling around him, his aura beginning to swell.

"So that's why," he said, his voice was low and thick, like a prelude to a storm. "Having already failed, you wish to play examiner." He scanned the group surrounding us, his golden eyes narrowed. "Hunters require prey. Why don't I play examiner… And judge whether you are Hunter material?" He raised a single playing card threateningly, and already I could hear alarm bells going off in my head.

The tension in the air rose, and like a dam breaking, the men's anger overflowed and they all began to charge at us at once.

 _"Shut up!"_

I screamed and ducked out of the way as a spear aimed for my head, panicking now that I realized that they didn't plan to let me off considering, was obviously aquatinted with him.

It seems I ducked right in time, because in one fluid, violent motion, Hisoka swept the single card around in a perfect circle. Everything appeared to freeze for a single moment before all the men dropped to the ground.

Dead.

All of them…dead.

* * *

I was frozen in shock.

Nine men had come charging at us, and nine now laid on the ground, all killed within a few seconds.

I was beginning to realize just how dangerous this magician actually was.

 _'So why the hell are you still hanging around?! Run! Get out of here!'_

Instead of following the simple, rational thought of getting as far away from Hisoka as I could, I stayed crouched on the ground next to him, quivering in fright.

The leader of the little band was still standing, and I saw that he too was frozen in horror. Not looking up at Hisoka, but merely focusing on his feet instead, I saw him turn towards the remaining man.

"Now, then…"

I risked the tiniest peak upwards and found that even now, Hisoka was still smiling. Of course even by the sound of his voice, it was evident that he was enjoying this.

The man's legs betrayed him, and he collapsed to his knees. I was surprised that by now he hadn't wet his pants. I stayed frozen, not wanting Hisoka to turn his attention to me, not when his lust for blood was still…unsatisfied.

Number 76 turned and began crawling away, whimpering like a small child. The single sane part of me scoffed, wondering how this man thought himself worthy enough to try even and take Hisoka on. He was far too out of his league.

Hisoka left my side, beginning to follow the man with even, and unhurried steps. This was my chance to get away.

"H-H-Help! _HEL-_ " The man's cries were cut short with a four of clubs to back of his head. Another one, dead.

I felt my stomach churn as Hisoka merely walked up to the now corpse and pulled out the card, blood spurting from the wound. I held back what I could feel trying to force its way up, and turned my face away from the sight, taking notice of two others that were in the clearing with us. They weren't apart of the group that attempted to attack Hisoka – merely some unlucky bystanders. And I could tell by the energy still radiating off Hisoka that they would soon be very unlucky if they continued to stay here.

 _'So will I…I need to get out of here. Damn it legs – move!'_

"Well?"

It was too late. Hisoka had noticed them.

"Care to participate, in my little game of examiner?"


	7. Chapter Seven

A part of me wondered why thus far I had even stayed in Hisoka's company. I was against violence, and I strictly abhorred unnecessary killing. Yes – I knew what the world was like, full of violence and evil. But I attempted to keep myself as far from that as possible. So why was I continuing to follow Hisoka around like some lost puppy?

 _'The men who attacked him were different – they would have killed him if he didn't defend himself. But these two have absolutely nothing to do with this fight!'_

I tried to call out, to warn them to run away, but my voice stuck in my throat. If I called out, I would be warning them, and they'd have a chance to get away…but then I'd also be drawing Hisoka's attention to myself.

' _Tch, am I so weak that I'm only concerned with my well being? I was raised to protect others – I hid from that duty once before, and it's the reason I'm here now, trying to get stronger! I can't let something like that happened again.'_

I planted my hands in the grass slick with dew, and carefully, pushed myself to my feet. Finally able to stand, despite my legs still quivering like that of a newborn calf's, I knew I had to come up with a plan of action, and quick. Hisoka had turned and was already walking towards the two, and their fear hit me like a heat wave.

I noticed the boy with the tag number 404 begin to whisper to his companion, both their gazes flickering to me momentarily before turning back to Hisoka and hoped that they were coming up with a way to escape this predicament. If Hisoka got too close to them, I'd have to intervene…but for these few seconds, I'd see what they'd do.

Hisoka was drawing closer, and they merely watched as he approached, not having made a move yet.

' _What are they doing? Run!'_ I inwardly screamed, already channeling my Ren to prepare for a physical Nen attack.

Hisoka drew a card and finally stopped a few feet away from the two.

A gust of wind blew fiercely in the clearing, and Hisoka raised his hand to waist level.

" ** _Now!"_**

The two took off in separate directions at an alarming speed, soon disappearing into the thick fog. It took a second for me to release finally the breath I had been holding, feeling a massive weight lift off my shoulders.

"Thank God…" I murmured, allowing myself to collapse back onto the wet grass. For a single moment, I had forgotten that I was still in the clearing with Hisoka until I heard his voice.

"Hm. I see…A wise decision."

The animals that had come out of the brush to feast on the corpses froze, and even my breath seemed to freeze in my throat as I heard his laughter. His aura and the bloodlust that filled it skyrocketed, and the animals in the area fled in outright terror.

' _I…need to go…'_

He had turned his gaze towards where I sat, smiling. There was no way I could move now. His body turned, and already he had taken a step towards me before his attention was caught by something else approaching.

* * *

"Hmm?"

A shadowed figure was emerging from the fog.

"I just can't do it…"

The shadow figure was applicant number 403!

' _Idiot! Why did you come back!?'_

"This may not be my fight, but I won't close my eyes and make a break for it…Especially when that leaves a cute girl in danger!"

 _Huh?_

It took me a second to process his words, and the fact that the stick he had gripped in his right hand was now pointed and raised at me.

Oh, so they had noticed me. While I was flattered that one was concerned for my well being, as well as calling me cute, I couldn't help but find him stupid in the end. There was no way he was any match for Hisoka, and his life would most likely be the price for his stupidity.

' _No…not if I can help it.'_

Having regathered my strength, I stood up once more, taking a natural stance that would help me concentrate my Nen attacks if Hisoka decided to try and kill this man as well.

"Leorio?!"

I heard his companion's voice in the distance, calling out in surprise. The man named Leorio yelled as he charged at Hisoka, his club raised to land a blow.

"Mm, I adore that look on your face," Hisoka murmured, his already lewd smile stretching.

He didn't move as Leorio came closer, and I gasped in shocked as Leorio swung his makeshift bat straight through Hisoka.

' _But…how!?'_

What I had assumed was Hisoka vanished in a puff of smoke before my eyes; had it been a decoy, a doppelganger?

"What?!" Leorio called out in surprise.

I could feel Hisoka's energy still in that area, and already I knew it was too late to warn Leorio. The puff of smoke had cleared, and I could see Hisoka standing over Leorio as he was still falling from the violent swing he threw. Like a mirage, Hisoka moved behind Leorio and posed himself to attack, a look of pure enjoyment on his features.

"H-Hey! Look out!" I screamed.

Leorio turned, his eyes widening as Hisoka reached out for him.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a bright red fishing rod float flew out of the fog, landing a blow on Hisoka's face, knocking him back. Leorio jumped out of the way of Hisoka's grasp at that very second, saving himself from what I'm sure would have been a very painful death.

Everyone in the clearing had their attention now focused on the small figure that stood a few feet away in the dissipating fog. Leorio recognized what was one of his traveling companions, and called out to him.

"Gon!?"

The little boy? My eyes didn't deceive me; it was, in fact, the boy who was younger than I was, the one I had taken notice of when Tonpa was telling us about Hisoka during the first challenge.

' _That kid was able to land a blow on Hisoka…'_

"I made it in time…" Gon said, breathing heavily.

Hisoka groaned lightly, turning his face to look at Gon. I could see that the area just below his temple was bloody and already bruising.

"Not bad, little boy."

I wondered why he didn't sound displeased in the slightest, but then remembered what I had noticed reading his aura when I first saw him.

' _He's a total sadomasochist.'_

Gon tightened his grip on his fishing rod, his brow furrowed.

"Is that a fishing pole?" Hisoka questioned, confirming what I already assumed. "What a fascinating weapon," he murmured, beginning to walk in Gon's direction. "Allow me a closer look," he demanded, stretching out his hand. I felt shivers run down my spine, but it was no longer in fear for my safety, but for Gon.

Leorio obviously felt the same, because he was already rising to him feet, preparing to attack again.

"Your fight is with me!" Leorio called out, rushing at Hisoka once more. Hisoka didn't play with any smoke tricks this time; he simply turned and punched Leorio in the face, sending him flying into the air. Gon took this chance to attack, crying out in fury as he jumped up, bringing his fishing rod above his head before attempting to swing it down at Hisoka.

He played his trick yet again, disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

"He's behind you, Gon!" I yelled out before he touched the ground, and his gaze shot over to me before he nodded his head.

"You came to rescue your friend?" Hisoka whispered next to Gon's ear, and with quick reflexes Gon jumped back and away.

It didn't matter; Hisoka was behind him once more. "Such a good boy."

Gon swung his pole backward, dispersing the smoke illusion.

"And that expression…" Hisoka said, now appearing a few feet away. Gon kept in motion, continuously swinging his fishing pole at Hisoka but never landing a second blow. All I could do was watch, nervously digging my nails into my palms as I prayed for Leorio and Gon's safety, but unsure as to how it would come about if Hisoka didn't grow tired of this game he was playing and decide to regroup with the other applicants.

"Nice…Very nice. I'm getting excited now…"

' _Gross!'_

"Okay!" Gon said, this time aiming his fishing rod and taking another swing at Hisoka. What looked like all the rest changed, as the hook and sinker swung out and hit the dust right in front of Hisoka, causing a cloud to raise and obscure his vision.

I saw Gon move around to attack from behind, but his mistake was crying out as he attacked, giving up the element of surprise. Hisoka moved faster than I could process, his hand reaching out and grabbing Gon by the throat.

"Hisoka, don't kill him!" I cried out in horror, but he paid me no mind.

Gon gripped Hisoka's arm, struggling in his grasp as his only access to air was cut off by the increasing pressure on his throat.

Hisoka giggled like a small school girl. "How wonderful…" His expression was morphing to one of ecstasy, his voice rising in excitement. "I _really_ do love that look."

Gon's struggling weakened, and I could feel the boy's life force gradually leaving him. My entire body trembled at the thought of Hisoka murdering him, and I could feel horrific memories forcing their way through the walls I had built up in my mind over the passing years.

" ** _No…no, stop! Don't kill him – don't kill him!"_** I hadn't realized the words had been screamed out loud at Hisoka. My mind felt foggy, and I could feel heat rising to my eyes. I could feel the anger, the hatred, the pure agony rising in me, and the change that was already taking place. For anyone else observing, they would see the way my eyes slowly turned molten gold, the way my crimson hair turned shades darker and flared up around my face. Anyone could feel the power rolling off me in waves, and not a sane man would dare to try and rise against me. This is what I am. This is what I was molded to be. To protect the small village that had been built, just to house what I hold inside me. This is what I was.

 _A monster...?_

* * *

Hisoka dropped the boy.

Gon's coughing and deep breaths for air snapped me back to the present, and I could feel the power instantly quell and settle back down, buried once again deep in my belly. I blinked rapidly, clearing my vision that had blurred.

Hisoka was staring at me, an unreadable expression set on his face.

We seemed to stare at each other for eternity before his broke our gaze and turned back to Gon, crouching now where the boy was on his hands and knees, still trying to get his breath back.

" _Do not fear."_

I felt that his words were directed not only at Gon, but me as well.

Gon looked up at Hisoka, perplexed.

"I will not kill your friend. He passed," he chuckled quietly.

I had almost forgotten that Hisoka had been only playing a game of Examiner.

"Yes, you pass, as well. Grow up and become a fine Hunter."

I was certain those words came out of Hisoka's mouth, although it hardly seemed to me like something he'd ever say from the bottom of his heart. I wasn't even sure he had one in the first place.

A strange beeping sounded, and Hisoka dug in his pants and pulled out what looked like a walkie-talkie.

"Hisoka, you should get back here. We're nearly at the Phase Two sight," came a garbled voice from the device.

"Okay, I'll be right there," Hisoka answered, raising the walkie-talkie to his mouth before he clicked it off. He stood up and turned from Gon, walking towards Leorio, who was still passed out.

"It's always good to have friends," he stated, picking up the man and slinging him like a rag doll over his shoulder.

"You can find your way back, yes?" Hisoka questioned, turning to Gon. Gon slowly nodded his head.

"That's a good boy."

Hisoka turned and began walking away, and remembering how I did say I was going to stick by him until we got out of the swamp, I moved along to follow. Passing Gon, I gave him a shaky, but what I hoped to be a reassuring smile. "I'll watch out for Leorio. See you soon, Gon."

I turned, running to catch up with the disappearing magician.


	8. Chapter Eight

I trailed behind Hisoka, still too shaken to get close to him.

"Do you think I'll bite little fruit?" he hummed, glancing back at me over his shoulder with a smirk.

"In all honesty, I have no idea what to expect from you," I answered, my expression clouded. He snickered quietly, causing my brow to furrow even more so than it already was.

"It seems we have something in common. You seem to be full of surprises as well; first, how you managed to catch up with everyone even though you were left behind and by any normal means should not have made it, and second, that little spectacle back in the clearing there. I'm _very_ interested in what that was."

"What's the point of spilling my guts to you? I only promised to tell you the answer about Jōki, not anything else. And until it proves worthwhile to tell you everything about me, I plan to keep my lips sealed," I bit out bitterly. I didn't know why I was being so snarky with him; I was already painfully aware that he could kill me in the quarter of a second, but it seemed I was unable to keep my mouth shut and not speak my mind in his presence.

The magician shifted his captive over his shoulder, chuckling quietly to himself. "Well, I suppose I can be patient for a while longer. Now tell me, what is this form you call 'Jōki'?"

I drew the vial that held Jōki from my pocket and uncorked it, allowing Jōki to flow out. Hisoka stopped and turned to watch, his expression one of mild interest.

"Jōki…is a cloud, to put it simply."

"A cloud?"

"Mhm. While clouds usually don't have a solid form, Jōki is different because it's infused with my Nen. Nen helps keep it in a solid form that's strong enough to carry me, as well as directing the cloud to rise, fall, and drift like normal so that I can travel. But my Nen isn't the only thing sustaining it. Clouds need moisture to maintain their form, so I have to keep Jōki constantly hydrated or it'll disappear," I explained, giving Jōki a small push so that it lazily drifted towards Hisoka.

"So the more energy you put into it, the faster it travels?" He inquired, reaching down to touch the cloud.

I gave a curt nod.

"Interesting…"

His sharpened nails sunk into Jōki, and I frowned lightly as I clicked my tongue to draw my cloud back. Hisoka raised his head and gave a teasing smile, before standing to his full height and turning away from me. I drew Jōki back into the vial and placed him safely away as Hisoka began to walk away, seemingly satisfied for the moment with what I had showed him. We continued on our journey in silence, and I wonder if the magician actually knew if we were headed in the right direction or not. What heightened senses did he have that he could so confidently lead us through this swamp, despite Satotz's warning of certain death if we got separated from the group?

* * *

Not too long and we were on a grassy forest path, the fog left behind us. Although the route we took was sunny and bright, I could still hear the dwellers of the swamp lurking just beyond my sight in the cover of the underbrush, and began walking closer to Hisoka. Not expecting him to suddenly stop at some random point, I collided into the magician's back, nearly falling before his hand shot out and gripped my arm.

"S-Sorry," I murmured, shifting uncomfortably in his grasp, hoping he'd let go.

Hisoka merely smiled, but not in a friendly, reassuring way. "I suppose you're going to stay by my side until this is over." Strangely, his words sounded more like a statement than a question, and I hesitated in giving him an answer. He regarded me with those piercing amber eyes, and I began to squirm under his gaze as it slowly swept me from head to toe. What was he playing at?

"I'll give you a warning; I do have another ally on my side that might take…interest in you. I suggest not finding yourself alone with him. I'm certain he'd kill you in a much more painful way than I," he stated, a grin stretching over his features as he brought his face closer to mine. I was pretty sure I turned as white as a sheet, and I could feel nausea hit me in the gut as I thought of how much worse Hisoka's supposed "ally" could be compared to him.

"W-Well…m-maybe I could m-manage on my own f-for a time…" I stuttered, now avidly trying to wiggle out of his grip. I'd find someone else to stick with, or if we weren't going through any more swamps I could probably brave the rest of the examination myself.

"On your own?" he chuckled, finally releasing my arm and bringing his hand towards my face. Gently threatening, he dragged a single sharpened nail down my cheek, leaving a streak of blood in his path. The wound stung briefly. "Oh no my little toy, you're staying by my side. I won't have you broken by anyone else."

* * *

I stood frozen in fear, shaking in my boots as I looked up at the man standing over me. Man - he was more like a monster. Hundreds of pins stuck out of every part of his body, and his skin was a sickly green color. Flared lavender hair stuck straight up in a sort of Mohawk, and a creepy smile was plastered on his face. My eyes darted around as he leaned in closer, but there was nowhere to run. My back was against a tree, and this man whose name I learned was Gittarackur stood on my right, and Hisoka stood to my left, his arms crossed over his chest.

" _She'll be with me for the remainder of the examination."_

Those had been his only words as we approached the scary man coming into the clearing where all the other applicants were resting. Gittarackur's gaze had wandered from his companion to me, and I flinched at his gaze. Despite the seemingly harmless look on his face, he radiated danger, and I knew the other applicants were smart to stay away from him. Hisoka set Leorio down at the base of a tree, not too far from the other applicants and turned to Gittarackur to speak, and I took the opportunity to slip away, hopefully unseen. Of course, Hisoka wasn't stupid, and neither was Gittarackur, and I soon found myself cornered by them against the tree I had moved to to rest.

"Now now little fruit, running away isn't polite," Hisoka stated, looking down at me with a bored expression. My eyes wandered past the two of them to the other applicants who observed from the corner of their eyes, and knew that they wouldn't be of any help to me. Despite my crippling fear, I was just going to have to brave through this…and hope I wouldn't get myself killed.

"W-What, I can't be away from you for four or five minutes to have a rest? This counts as harassment you know." Although stuttering at first, my voice grew a bit stronger, and I crossed my arms in the same manner as Hisoka and looked up at him defiantly. I couldn't let him bully me around. "I just followed you to make sure Leorio was safe, but trust me, I don't really have a desire to be a part of whatever _union_ you two have; this isn't the three musketeers after all," I drawled, my gaze sweeping to Gittarackur. I was quick to look away as his body began to _click, click, click_ as he stood tall, his eyes still trained on me.

"Hmm, you're not very good at listening, are you?" Hisoka leaned in close, invading my personal space as he reached his hand towards my face and pinched my left cheek in between his thumb and forefinger. Squeezing it tightly like a grandma would her youngest grandchild in awe of how chubby the child's cheeks were, he brought his face only an inch away from mine, locking our gazes. "I already told you, that you were going to remain besides me for the remainder of the exam. Or shall I have to tie you up…if that's the only thing that will keep you from trying to run off, pet?" His words sent shivers down my spine, while the lewd gaze in his eyes set a small fire in the pit of my stomach. Such an unnatural and alien feeling disturbed me, and I quickly shook my head to clear the fog that had invaded for a split second.

My eyes wandered to Gittarackur, who was watching with interest. His eyes swiftly met my own, and I looked away, feeling the bloodlust that seeped from him. Hisoka was right about one thing, I shouldn't be left on my own with this guy.

"S-Sorry," was all I managed to murmur before Hisoka let go of my cheek and turned his back, sinking down at the base of the tree to sit.

"Well, whatever. Even if you do try to run off, I'll always be able to find you~" he hummed, glancing up at me with a smirk. I shivered again, and using what little strength I had left in my legs, jumping to grab the lowest branch of the tree and swinging myself up. It wasn't far, but I felt comfortable being a little bit out of reach of the two below me. I settled down between the branches and attempted to control my erratic breathing.

* * *

…It wasn't long until I witnessed from my position in the tree Gon and his other companion jogging into the camp, and gave a small sigh of relief that the younger had made it safely. ' _Perhaps it would have been safer to stick by Gon's side, and not follow Hisoka. Unfortunately, it's too late to change anything,'_ I thought to myself, giving yet another sigh.

Gittarackur had wandered off somewhere in the crowd, and I glanced down at Hisoka who still stood against the base of the tree. His eyes were trained on Gon, a pleased smile on his face. Gon noticed his presence, and Hisoka gestured to where he had sat Leorio down, who was slowly coming back to consciousness. Hisoka must have felt how I was staring at him, because one of his eyes cracked open as he tilted his head to look up at me, his mouth curved. I merely scowled back before turning my attention away from him, to Satotz who had stepped into the middle of the clearing to speak.

"Excellent work, everyone. Phase Two of the exam will occur here, in the Biska Forest Park. So, I shall take my leave. Best of luck to all of you." the examiner stated, before strutting again past all the applicants back into the forest.

' _You couldn't pay me a hundred thousand jenny's to go back in there…_ ' I thought, quivering at the thought of being by myself in that creepy swamp. A loud rumbling drew my, and the other applicants attention, and we watched as the two massive doors that enclosed the forest park slowly opened.

What challenge awaited us next? And more importantly, would I survive through it?


	9. Chapter Nine

"Will all applicants who passed the First Phase please enter?" A voice called from inside the forest park. Eager to move on, I hopped down from my place in the tree, speeding past Hisoka and winding my way through the crowd of applicants to get to the front. Being one of the first ones to enter, I could take my time to examine my surroundings. At the far northern end was what looked to be a huge mansion, and along the stretch of lawn before it sat what seemed to be large counters. I stared, perplexed for a few moments before focusing on the two people at the front of the mansion. A young girl with bright green hair styled in elaborate spikes sat on a cushioned lounge chair, while behind her sat a mountain of a man who looked as if he weighted over a few hundred pounds.

"Welcome," the girl greeted us with a smile as we all entered. "I'm Menchi, the Second Phase examiner."

"And I'm Buhara, the other examiner," announced the man sitting behind her, a wide smile on his chubby face.

We all stared at the two in silence, before that silence was interrupted by what sounded like a dying animal's cry.

"W-What was that sound?"

The question rose up from most of the applicants, who looked around in utter confusion. I had a faint idea of what the sound was and who it had come from, considering Buhara had placed his large hands on his equally large stomach, a slight crease on his forehead.

Menchi turned her head, smiling up at her partner. "You must be hungry."

"I'm starving…" Buhara complained, and my suspicions were proven correct.

"There you have it," Menchi stated, standing up from her seat and placing her hands on her hips. "Phase Two will involve…cooking!"

"C-cooking?"

"Wait, cooking!? We're here to take the Hunter Exam!"

This was hardly what anyone expected, and it was obvious by the dropped jaws and the complaints that came from those around me. I for one felt quite giddy about this decision, considering the chances of dying would be slimmer than running through a swamp full of things that wanted to eat me for lunch.

"That's quite right. Your challenge for the Second Phase is to produce a dish that will satisfy our palate," Menchi explained.

"Why do we have to cook?!" Someone still called out, irritation lacing their tone.

' _Why do you have to keep complaining?'_ I thought to myself, rolling my eyes heavenward.

"That's because…we are Gourmet Hunters!"

* * *

There was a bout of silence before laughter broke out among the applicants, the loudest and most obnoxious laugh coming from applicant 255, Todo.

"Man, what a letdown."

"They're Gourmet Hunters…"

I couldn't understand why the others were laughing, but I could understand that it was making Menchi _very_ unhappy. Her smile was replaced quickly by a scowl, and I could feel the anger rolling off her in waves.

The laugher for the most point finally died down, and Todo the wrestler spoke up. "So, Gourmet Hunters, what are we supposed to make?"

"Buhara," Menchi called forward her companion in a tense tone of voice. Buhara stepped forward, the ground shaking under each step he took.

"The required ingredient is pork."

"Pork? As in pig meat?" An applicant called out.

' _Obviously; I'm pretty sure there isn't anything else called pork that isn't made of pig.'_

"You're free to use meat from any species of Biska Forest pigs. You must use the cooking facilities here to prepare the pork."

' _Ah, so that's what those large counters are for…'_

"And you only pass if we _both_ find it delicious," Buhara concluded.

"And we will evaluate more than just the taste. Don't underestimate the intricacies of cooking. Got it?" Menchi's tone sounded relatively threatening. "When we've both eaten our fill, the exam will end."

"We get it. We get it. Let's just start," Todo called out, waving at them aimlessly.

"Then, the exam's Second Phase begins now!" Buhara called out, and brought the palm of his hand against his stomach, like a hammer hitting a large gong. The sound was thunderous, and rang throughout the park. The applicants at the very back turn and dashed away, and those of us in the front followed suit. I was now at the back of a very large group, on our way to hunt pigs.

' _My only weapon is my bow…that should be able to take a pig down. But this is a forest, and pigs don't live in forests._ _ **Hogs**_ _do…,'_ I thought to myself, chewing on my lower lip anxiously. I stopped in my tracks and slipped my bow from over my head, and drew an arrow from the quiver strung across my back. I knocked an arrow in place, knowing I had to be ready for anything.

Following the other applicant's example, I began searching around the area, near the darkened underbrush where I was sure hogs or pigs might be. I didn't know where Hisoka had gone off to, but considering he wasn't around bothering me at the moment, I could really care less. I took my time, patiently searching through the underbrush. I was worried about wandering off farther from the main group, but finally decided to do so, knowing that with all the noise they were making they were sure to scare off any animals.

The forest was relatively peaceful and quiet as I ventured off on my own, and I stopped for a moment to enjoy the nice breeze that cooled the warm summer day. I could hear the birds chirping as they flew through the forest, and small animals rustling the bushes and treetops overhead. The sound of cicadas humming filled the air, and I felt myself slowly begin to relax. I hadn't realized how tense I had become since starting my journey to become a Hunter, but I knew for certain that it was a necessity for me to once again join myself with nature, just as my village practiced.

The village was named Shangri-La, by our founding elder Abengane. He ventured off from his own city where crime and sickness and violence was an everyday occurrence, intent on building a small village for those who wanted to live in nothing but peace. He located it far from other cities and town, knowing that they only way of keeping the village a harmonious place was to isolate it from others who had evil in their hearts. Along with him he brought those who also had the same views and wished to dwell in peace, and our village was created. We were a united community, and treated nature as an equal. We only hunted when necessary, and took gentle care of the surrounding forest that shielded us from the outside.

It had been a while since I had truly reconnected, and as much as I yearned for the power the earth had to offer me, I was currently in the middle of the Second Phase. I sighed gently, my feet once again beginning to move as I searched around for pigs.

I was nearing what seemed like a large clearing, but that sloped downwards into a giant ditch where I heard a deafening squeal. I quickly covered my ears, and frantically glancing around for the cause, I soon found it. My eyes widened as I stared down into the area I had stumbled upon; a herd of massive hogs were grazing below, but not on grass like any normal farm animal. No, these hogs were crunching in their powerful jaws large bones that I assume belonged to other animals that had fallen prey to the giant beast.

' _T-They're carnivores…This is bad, this is super bad!'_

I frantically stumbled backwards, and felt the heel of my shoe hit a rock wedged in the ground behind me. I fell back onto an unstable patch of dirt, and let out a piercing shriek as I slid down the slope towards the pigs below. Something besides me charging at the pigs stirred them, and I heard angry shrieks from many of the pack. Before I tumbled head most painfully first into the clearing, I caught sight of Gon and his companions, turning tail and running from the oncoming stampede. I spit out grass and dirt that got into my mouth, my face scrunching up in disgust and pain as tears gathered in the corners of my eyes. My palms had been scraped red, and my dress and cloak had ripped slightly during my fall. Wincing as I balled my hands into fists, I rubbed the water from my eyes, unaware of what was in front of me.

* * *

A hot puff of air blown directly in my face made me freeze, and slowly I opened my eyes, already dreading to look into the face of the beast I knew was before me.

The large pig was hideous up close; a large pointed nose took up most of its face, and it had beady black eyes that focused directly on me. It was about twice my size and I was certain about a few hundred pounds – maybe almost as big as Buhara. The pig pawed the earth beneath it angrily, and I knew that as a sign that meant it was readying to attack. I quickly rolled out of the pig's path as it charged, scrambling to my feet as it swirled around to take another run at me. In the distance, I could hear the screams of the applicants, and knew the pigs had reached the mob that had been searching for them.

The animal was faster than I was, and both of us knew that I wouldn't be able to outrun it. I took to rolling and dodging each charge attack, and soon enough I was completely covered in filth, and my knees and elbows had been scraped raw. I was growing tired, while the hog was growing even more furious with not being able to catch me. It pawed the earth again, and knowing I had to do something quick before it actually got lucky and trampled me, I drew my bow and aimed it at the beast. Aiming for its gigantic nose, I took a shot, but the arrow simply bent and bounced off, as if it had hit steel-plated armor.

' _W-What?!'_

I dashed and rolled as the pig charged at me again, quickly drawing another arrow from my quiver and taking yet another shot at the boar. This arrow also bounced off its large snout, and I was frozen for a minute in utter fear.

' _How the hell are we supposed to put these things down?'_

I gave a yelp as I dodged again, the boar coming very close to almost hitting me this time. It changed its strategy, and instead of just attacking and standing for a moment after, it relentlessly began to charge at me, kicking clumps of earth up as its feet dug into the earth.

"S-Someone help!" I cried out, beginning to grow tired of dodging its attacks. I tried scrambling up the slope I had fell down, but nearly got myself killed as it came charging again. Not knowing what else to do, I squeezed my eyes tightly shut and berated myself for my next choice of cries for help.

" ** _HISOKA!"_**


	10. Chapter Ten

**[Hisoka's POV]**

* * *

The magician had watched irritably as his new pet ran off ahead, but decided for the moment to let her have a tug on the leash he kept firmly in his grasp when it came to any new toy of his. He'd never hesitate to yank them back if they pulled too hard.

Like most the other applicants, at the end of the Gourmet Hunter's introduction, Hisoka wandered off into the surrounding forest, hardly in the same rush as everyone else was. His amber eyes were dull with boredom, and he let out a yawn that he didn't bother to cover with his hand as he walked leisurely away from the other applicants. While it might look to others that he was aimlessly wandering, in truth he was following the other prey he had his eye on; the young boy named Gon. The boy who had landed a blow on the magician during the First Phase excited him to no end, and like his other little fruit, he couldn't wait until the boy was ripe enough to snatch from the tree and devour.

Hisoka was already quite aware of Gon's keen instincts, so was hardly surprised when the boy and his companions stumbled upon the herd of carnivorous pigs. Hisoka merely swung himself up into the low-hanging branches of the tree above him when the stampeded charged after the quartet who led the herd straight to the other applicants. Hisoka could see clearly from his position that even though the other applicants began to run at the sight of the pigs, many were trampled and bucked away by the vicious animals. Already, the number of applicants from when the exam first started were beginning to dwindle, and judging by how displeased these current examiners were with the group that had laughed at the two for being Gourmet Hunters (Hisoka, of course, included), the magician predicted that less than 50 applicants would continue on to the next phase.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a scream; and despite their being a chorus of screams rising up from the fleeing applicants below, this scream was quite distinctive. Hisoka turned his head, his gaze roving over the area where Gon and his companions had found the pigs, and landed on no other than his new toy. The crimson-haired girl was obviously trying to escape from the swine that avidly pursued her, and was seemingly having quite the difficult time doing so. Hisoka moved from where he was perched, still using the trees, moved closer to the scene. He watched as the young girl continuously rolled out of the charging sow's way, attempting to attack it with her arrows, but to no avail. She was obviously tiring out quickly, and he wondered how she had made it even this far in the Hunter's Exam if she hardly had any physical strength to support her this entire way.

His new toy finally collapsed, and he wondered if he should leave her to a gruesome end if she was so weak that she couldn't even fight off a pig. But then again…

 ** _"HISOKA!"_**

Amber hues widened slightly as she screamed his name, and slowly, the corner of his mouth began to curve up into a smirk. Despite her protests and complaints concerning him, she still cried out his name for help when she needed it. And the way his little fruit screamed for him…Hisoka visibly shuttered in delight, his face twisting into a lewd expression of pleasure. His little toy sullied and on her knees, panting heavily in exhaustion and calling his name…

In a split second, Hisoka had his playing cards ready in his hand, and sent them flying at the pig that was ready to attack once again. The cards struck the pig's forehead, and instantaneously the pig collapsed. Priya started up at the magician with wide eyes, her mouth slightly agape as he swung himself down from the tree and at a leisurely pace walked over to her. Squatting next to the girl, Hisoka gripped her face in between his thumb and forefinger, raising her head slightly so he could stare her in the eyes.

"I told you to stay by me, didn't I?" he hissed lightly, bringing her face closer to his own. Already his blood was boiling in his excitement, and the look of terror Priya's eyes now held only continued to excite him further, until he was pitching quite the tent. The young girl could obviously sense his arousal, for despite her extreme discomfort, her cheeks quickly turned a lovely shade of scarlet, and she quickly broke her gaze from his. Hisoka let go of her and stood up, and she hurriedly scooted back before standing up herself, her gaze averted from him completely.

"T-Thank you for saving me…" she said, fidgeting in embarrassment. Hisoka turned and lifted up the pig, easily holding the giant creature above him.

"Like I said, I won't let you be broken by anyone, or anything else. And I do expect…payment, for saving you of course." His words obviously sent a whole new kind of horror through her, because her blush darkened as she began to sputter incoherently. Hisoka merely chuckled at the young girl's unease and began heading back to the park, Priya soon trailing in his wake.


	11. Chapter Eleven

I heaved a heavy sigh, hanging my head in shame.

 _'I can't believe I called him for help, out of all people. Maybe I should have just used_ _ **that**_ _instead…'_ I thought bitterly, following after the fickle magician. Most of the applicants were ahead of us already at their cooking stations, but we did come upon one applicant still trudging along, carrying a smaller pig.

"Whoops~!" I heard Hisoka say, before the man suddenly went flying. Hisoka had kicked the man from behind, effectively disposing of him and catching the smaller sow. He carried that one as well as the other with ease, and before I could open my mouth and chew him out about unprovoked violence, he turned his head slightly to the side and smiled at me. "This one's for you, little fruit."

I felt heat flare up in my cheeks as I looked away, murmuring a polite _thank you_ as I followed after him. The other applicants already had their grills fired up and the pigs roasting, and as Hisoka and I each claimed our own, I followed suit. I was careful in watching the hog roast, knowing full well what I menace I was in the kitchen. I had burned water and started numerous fires just by heating things up on the stove, and the elders knew full well to keep me away from the kitchen. This was the hardest part of the Hunter's Exam as of yet, at least for me personally.

I could see applicants already lined up in front of Menchi and Buhara, their pigs set on giant platters waiting to be sampled. Everyone's looked the same – charred, full size pigs. Thinking back, this was never how pork was served back in the village. We always had roasted pigs during the celebration, and while the pigs were still full, the meat was usually finely diced for easy to grab pieces, and the pig was usually decorated with fruit and had the traditional apple stuck in its mouth. Grandmother Mimi used to serve it on a bed of lettuce, and had picks of pineapples with cherries stuck in the rings stuck into the meat. I suddenly doubted whether or not this round of the exam was going to go very well.

Todo, the wrestler, was the first to take his pig up for the test.

"All right," he started as he set down the platter on the table in front of the Gourmet Hunters. He spread his arms wide, a cocky smirk on his face, "Eat the pig and pass me!"

Menchi, looking quite bored spoke out, "Okay, it's evaluation time! Taste testing –…"

Buhara happily dug in, stuffing his mouth with the cooked pork. Barely glancing up from his meal and still eating heartily, he held up a response stick with a red O. "Taste good!"

Todo nodded, the smug expression still plastered to his face.

A buzzer went off.

Menchi held up a response stick with a blue X, not looking very apologetic. "It's overcooked."

I winced at her words, quickly turning the fire off on mine.

"The tough texture ruins the flavor of the meat."

"What? You haven't even tried it!" Todo shouted, his face turning red.

"It's plain as day!" Menchi shouted back, pointing her stick at him and Buhara continued to greedily devour the pig.

I already knew this wasn't going to end well for anyone, not with the mood Menchi was obviously in. I gave a defeated sigh, turning my back on my cooked pig and crossing my arms over my chest as I looked up at the clear blue sky.

 _'Mimi, if only you had agreed to give me cooking lessons…'_

* * *

I didn't have to watch the others take up their pigs to know everyone was failing. The intense whispering among the applicants was enough to know clear as day. I heard the voices of Gon's friends not too far off, no doubt discussing the situation.

"No one's passed yet…"

"And Menchi hasn't even taken a bite…"

Menchi cried out irritably, waving her blue X around in the air, "Hey! Can't anyone out there satisfy me?"

"That's it!" I turned, glancing over at Kurapika, the blonde who had spoken. "This phase of the exam is a cooking test, but they're judging us on originality and powers of observation."

I felt a tear of sweat run down my face.

 _'That doesn't sound quite right.'_

Leorio took his pig up next, a Hunter's Exam flag waving gaily from where it was stuck on the very top of the pig. "How do you like my cooking?"

 _'Oh, for heaven's sake...'_

Buhara looked excited, but Menchi cracked. "Is this supposed to be a kiddy meal!?" she yelled, flipping the table with amazing strength. Buhara happily seized the pig in midair.

"I'm next!" yelled Gon, setting down his platter in front of the two. The darling boy had tied bows around the pig's ears and tail, and decorated it with beautiful flowers. It was relatively pretty, but I already expected Menchi's reaction.

"It's basically the same thing!" she yelled, pushing it off the table in a rage. Buhara agilely flew and caught it before it got too far.

"I am next!" Kurapika declared, setting down his platter. I actually paid attention to his, as did Menchi. "Please judge my creation."

Kurapika had sliced the pig's flesh, and in between each layer had stuck pineapple, cherries, and fresh lettuce. It was close to what Grandmother Mimi used to make, and I waited eagerly for Menchi's judgment.

"Finally, something that resembles an actual dish…"

For the first time today, Menchi picked up her fork and sliced a bit of meat off and took a bite. She chewed thoughtfully, her brows creased, and everyone waited in anticipation for her reaction.

"Yuck!" she screamed, tossing the dish. A coherent groan left everyone's lips as Buhara caught the flying pieces of meat.

She leaned back in her seat, irritation plain. "Appearance is important, but only if it also tastes good. You're no better than 403!"

Leorio let out a hearty laugh. "Too bad!"

I was so disheartened; I barely took notice of Hisoka as he trashed his own pig, as well as my own. It didn't matter anyway, Buhara already looked as though he had eaten his fill.

* * *

"That was so much food, I'm stuffed," he stated, happily rubbing his bulging stomach.

"Yeah, I'm stuffed, too." Menchi stated. She quickly stood up, hands placed on her hips as she spoke out to the applicants. "Therefore, no one passes. We're finished here!"

"Zero people passed?"

"Are you serious?"

"Does she really mean it?"

"The exam is over?"

Uproar was raised among the applicants. I felt all the blood drain from my face; I'd have to wait another year to retake the exam – who knows what could befall my village during that time period? There was no way I could fail, not now.

"This isn't funny!"

The loudest of voices and an ear-splitting crash claimed everyone's attention.

Todo has smashed the counter with a single blow of his fist, and was staring at Menchi and Buhara menacingly, his hands clenched.

"I won't accept it… I absolutely refuse to accept this!"

Menchi was hardly fazed. "In the end, you've still failed."

"Stop screwing around! You asked for pork, so we risked our lives to –…"

"I said to prepare the pork in a manner we both found delicious… None of you made anything remotely delicious. You all did almost the same thing. There was no effort made… Just when I thought someone actually tried, they only changed the appearance. No one attempted to emphasize the flavor. I'm positive that none of you took cooking seriously!"

I could understand Menchi's anger. She and Buhara had risked their lives in the same exam we were taking now, and had done so to pursue their dreams as Gourmet Hunters. Each Hunter took pride in their category, and the way everyone had laughed at their title like it was some joke, like it wasn't of any regard or importance…I understood her anger all too well.

The bald ninja dude shrugged and spoke out, "Pork dishes are all the same…"

 _'Idiots are always around to stoke the fire, aren't they?'_

Menchi was on him in a second, and I turned my back on the scene, tuning them out with thoughts of home.

 _'Well, it was nice to see that I could at least succeed in the first trial. I wonder if I should just go home from here – I feel like going back without my Hunter's license would be a disappointment, but I can't just abandon the village for an entire year while I wait for the next exam…'_

* * *

I turned back to Menchi, who now held several sharp knives in her hand and had them pointed at us, and beads of sweat pooled on my forehead.

"You lack focus and the willingness to experiment. That alone disqualifies you from becoming Hunters!" she yelled.

Every one of the applicants was silenced, her words sinking in and no doubt registering in the forefront of everyone's mind. I felt Hisoka shift next to me, and glancing up I saw the widening smirk on his face as he raised his hand to his shoulder, a joker playing card held menacingly between his fingers. I cautiously began shifting away, and his golden hues cut quickly over to me.

"That said," a voice spoke out, gathering everyone's attention towards the air, "It would be excessive to fail every single applicant."

A massive white and blue blimp was flying over us in the park, the symbol of the Hunter's Association printed proudly in red, black, and white.

"That's the symbol of the Hunters Association!"

"Is it someone from the Selection Committee?"

Something came flying out of the blimp towards us, and landed with a huge impact. I ducked behind the counter to avoid the shower of rubble, covering my head for protection. Rising slowly as the dust cleared away, I along with everyone else gazed in awe of the old man walking towards us, the sound of his geta clacking against stone.

He was bald, except for a gathered high ponytail of flimsy white hair; he had long white eyebrows and a bushy white beard that was tipped with gray, and both of his abnormally big ears were pierced twice. He wore a blue and white robe, and seemed very robust for a man I assumed was 70 or older.

"Who's that geezer?"

Menchi stepped forward, addressing the man. "The Chairman of the Selection Committee; he's in charge of the Hunter Exam… Chairman Netero."

"Well, I work behind the scenes," the chairman answered heartily. "I only take action when there's an issue, like now. So, Menchi…"

"Yes, sir."

"You failed all of the applicants because you disapproved of their reluctance to try new things?"

We all saw how the Chairman's eyes momentarily wandered over Menchi's chest, and I shivered as I felt a very familiar pair of piercing eyes on my own back.

"No, sir…I lost my cool when one of the candidates insulted Gourmet Hunters. And I made the exam harder than necessary."

"In other words, you're aware that this exam was unacceptable."

"Yes, sir; when cooking is involved, I lose control. I'm unqualified to be an examiner."

A murmur of agreement went up from the other applicants.

"I will resign as examiner, so please redo the Second Phase," Menchi stated, keeping her gaze strictly on Chairman Netero.

"But it would be difficult to find another examiner on such short notice," the Chairman replied.

Menchi bowed slightly. "I apologize…"

"Very well. How about this? I'd like you to continue serving as an examiner. But you must also participate in the new test you propose. Is that acceptable?" the Chairman asked.

We all waited with bated breath, waiting for her response.

"I'm certain that will help the applicants to accept the results."

Menchi smiled, replying, "That's true… Then the new challenge will be - boiled eggs!"

 _'Boiled eggs?'_

"Chairman, can you take us to Mt. Split-in-Half in your airship?" Menchi inquired, pointing up towards the aircraft that still loomed high above us.

"Mt. Split-in-Half? I see what you're doing. Certainly, I can."

 _Oh boy…_


	12. Chapter Twelve

Mt. Split-in-Half loomed before us, true as day to its name. The large mountain was split perfectly in half, and surrounded by forests as far as the eye could see. Chairman Netero's airship finally touched down on the top of the mountain, and we departed from the craft, led by Menchi and Buhara. I had unwillingly been kept close to Hisoka on the aircraft, and we now walked together with the rest of the applicants to the mouth of the giant trench that split the mountain in two.

We all peered down into the dark abyss of the trench, and I felt a cold sweat run down my neck. In truth, this challenge already seemed harder than the last.

"Now, everyone…" Menchi started, staring with a gleeful smile down into the abyss, "Look down there."

Looking past a light fog that seemed to hang inside the trench, I could see what looked like giant spider's webs.

"What is that?"

"A Spider Eagle's web," Menchi replied, still looking down in the trench excitedly.

"They build webs down there?" Gon asked, on his knees leaning dangerously over the mouth of the abyss.

A fierce wind blew up from the trench, causing my hair to whip painfully at my cheeks and giving a fright to some of the others.

"Look below the web," Menchi called out over the gust of wind. "Those are Spider Eagle eggs."

The eggs hung in huge clusters and were wrapped protectively in the strands of the web, and seemed too far to be reached by any normal standards.

"Spider Eagles build their webs in deep ravines, to protect their eggs from predators. This makes their eggs one of the most difficult ingredients to obtain," Chairman Netero explained. I sat back from where I was kneeling at the mouth of the ravine, my back leaning against Hisoka's legs as he moved behind me. "The eggs are also known as dream eggs."

"W-Wait a minute… You don't mean we…" Todo trailed off, and the realization began to set in all of us.

"I sure do," Menchi exclaimed, her heels clacking as she took steps towards the mouth of the ravine. Shouts of horror and distress sounded out as the Gourmet Hunter jumped off into the mouth of the ravine, and I internally let out a horrified scream and I once again leaned over to watch her fall to her doom.

Diving in expertly, she was able to grab on to the thick web, flip once, and then perfectly keep her grip and keep from tearing what I assumed was a quite fragile web. She dangled there as we all looked on in horror.

"Even if she can grab some eggs, how will she climb back up?" Leorio wondered, speaking out what we were all thinking.

Menchi continued to hang there for a few seconds before she let go of the web, falling even further into the ravine, and I felt myself go white with panic. My stomach was twisted in knots as I watched her fall, and I felt bile rise in my throat. She reached out and snatched an egg from the cluster, much to our surprise, but continued to fall. I squeezed my eyes shut, already foretelling the end.

"Hey… She jumped down! Is she trying to kill herself?" I heard Leorio cry out.

"No, she's not," came Kurapika's belated response, and I cracked open a single eye to look down in the ravine.

A ray of hope…

A huge gust of wind rose from the ravine once again, powerful enough to blow me back against Hisoka, and to our surprise bring Menchi up, victoriously holding her egg.

"That looks fun…" Killua said, matching Gon's enthusiasm, and it was obvious who was going to be the first to try after Menchi.

"This ravine has updrafts that help the hatched chicks fly up to the web," the Chairman explained. Exclamations of surprise and wonder sounded from the crowd, and from my own lips as Menchi landed safely back on land.

Holding up the large egg, Menchi spoke, "There. Now I just need to boil the egg."

Todo looked stricken with horror. "Y-You must be joking! No reasonable person would jump down there…"

The words hadn't even finished coming out of his mouth before I heard Gon speak.

"I've been waiting for this!"

I turned my head quick enough to see Gon and his friends take a leaping jump into the ravine, and quickly stood up to watch them go down. With those four being the first to go, the other applicants began jumping down at well.

"Scared, little fruit?" Hisoka whispered, leaning close enough that his breath tickled my ear. I quickly covered my ear and moved a few steps away from him, my cheeks tinted pink.

"N-No way. Besides – I have Jōki, if anything does happen," I stated, taking a few steps back from the mouth of the ravine. Turning to him, I smiled brightly before I took a running start and jumped off into the mouth of the abyss. "Don't expect me to catch _you_ if you fall though!"

I let out a bubbling laugh as I grabbed hold of the web, hanging in between two other applicants I hadn't made the acquaintance of. Looking up, I saw Hisoka fly down as well, although he grabbed a part of the web quite far from me. We all hung silently in mid-air, looking down at the darkness below, and I momentarily wondered where the Spider Eagles were at the moment. Hopefully they wouldn't come home anytime soon…

One applicant yelled out a goodbye and dropped down from the web, and I felt bile once again rise in my throat. There was no wind. We watched him grab him his egg and continue to fall, and I closed my eyes and hoped he wouldn't scream when he realize the error he made.

He screamed, and his cries mixed in with those of my past.

I suddenly felt woozy, my grip loosening on the web. The applicant hanging right of me noticed; he swung towards me, his boot hitting my shin. It startled me enough to make me once again tighten my grip, and I gave a grateful smile with a word of thanks. Even from the distance between us, I could feel Hisoka's eyes on me.

"Not yet," Gon called out, and all eyes turned to him. Those of us who had seen and observed his heightened instincts listened, but our attention was soon drawn to web. Despite the web's strength, it was beginning to pull away from the rock with our combined weight. The strand I and the other applicants hung on to dropped us lower, and butterflies fluttered in my stomach. Even with Jōki, it would be a terrifying fall, and I wouldn't be able to save anyone else.

"Damn, I can't wait for an updraft!"

Applicants were beginning to drop from the web, and we all watched in horror as they fell to their demise, taking a whole cluster of eggs with them.

"C'mon, Gon!" I yelled out in frustration, the thread I was hanging to detaching itself further from the wall of the ravine.

"It's gonna snap!" Leorio cried out, and I began to take ragged breaths as I began to unclench my fingers of my left hand from the web, knowing I would have to grab Jōki as quick as possible.

The web was hanging on by the last thread when Gon shouted, "Now!"

He and his friends dropped first and I gratefully let go, plunging downwards towards a large cluster of eggs. I gave a cry of victory as I snatched my egg from the nest, and clung tightly to it and shut my eyes as I fell. The updraft came then, powerful enough to send my body flying back up, lifting me as though I was as light as a feather. I felt lightheaded when my feet hit solid ground, and it took me a moment to realize that standing beside me was Hisoka.

* * *

"The eggs are done everyone!"

I cracked the shell on the edge of the pot and began peeling it, my mouth already beginning to water. It felt like forever since I last ate something. I peeled off the top of the shell and took a bite of the egg, instantly falling in love. "I see why they call them dream eggs now…" I sighed blissfully, taking another bite. "I'd definitely jump down there again for another one of these."

Everyone who had participated was enjoying the eggs with vigor, murmurs of appreciation coming from all around. I stuffed the rest of the egg in my mouth and swallowed, and let out a satisfied groan. Although I could have savored it more, there was work that needed to be done. Everyone was gathered around the airship enjoying their boiled eggs, and I stood up and stuck back over to the mouth of the ravine.

I kneeled down besides it, looking once again into the black abyss, and I felt the lingering energy of the applicants who had fallen to their doom. I opened my bag and dug around in it before finding my dried water gourd, a crimson thread tied in a knot around the middle of the gourd. The gourd was sacred to me; the skin of the gourd had turned a pleasant shade of yellow, and it was sprayed with gold; an ancient image depicted a lost civilization and a falling God, the God bearing the same symbol of my own village.

"Eitri, I need the gourd please," I murmured as I uncorked the gourd and placed the mouth of it close to my lap. Something shifted inside the gourd, and I heard a quiet ' _hiss'_ as my familiar slithered out. A small white snake about the length of my fingertips to my elbow slithered out of the gourd and onto my lap, and I gently ran the pad of my thumb over its scales. Putting the cork back in the gourd, I gently began to shake it and heard the quiet, almost silent swish of liquid inside. "Seems like there's quite a lot in there – I just need a bit," I whispered as Eitri slithered up my body and wrapped herself comfortably around my neck. I stood up, leaving my bag where it was, and began to walk along the mouth of the ravine. I once again uncorked the gourd and was sprinkling the silver liquid that trickled out of the mouth into the ravine. The sparkling droplets disappeared into the dark, but I could feel the purifying effect it had. Deciding it was enough, I clapped my hands together and bowed my head, saying a small prayer for those who had perished.

 _'Lives will always be lost in the quest to obtain power and glory – that is something that God and Man will always share.'_

I raised my head as I felt the last of the energy dissipate, and I turned to look back at those who were willing to continue to risk their lives. They knew the cost and the consequences of this trial, as do I.

My gaze wandering over the others, my eyes met Hisoka's own. He stood egg in hand, staring at me with Gittarackur, looking every bit a clown. I felt the hint of a smile pulling at the corners of my mouth, and I turned back to the ravine. The sun was beginning to set, its dying rays embracing me and warming my skin. Watching the sunset, I realized that it was just as beautiful to see here as it was in my homeland. While this place was steeped in darkness, the light was still there, shining as bright as ever. And for the first time since leaving my village, I thought that it wasn't so bad to have left my home.

 _…Only 43 applicants remain._


	13. Chapter Thirteen

After clearing the exam's Second Phase, we were told to all load on to the airship which would take us to Phase Three. Absolutely exhausted after having run through the never-ending tunnel, trekking through dangerous swamp lands, and jumping into ravines, I was ready to go into hibernation. However it seemed sleep was far from the Chairman's mind as he gathered all of us in a room for an announcement. I was standing besides Hisoka and Gittarackur, trying desperately to keep my eyes open and not sway on my feet while the Chairman spoke.

"Allow me to introduce myself to the forty-three remaining applicants. I am Netero, Chairman of this year's Hunter Exam Selection Committee."

"I am his secretary, Beans."

 _'Why on earth is there a giant talking lima bean standing next to the Chairman. He's a bean – beans can't talk. And they most certainly can't be secretaries, unless the person they work for has the plan to get absolutely nothing done,'_ I thought to myself, giggling quietly under my breath.

Hisoka bent down next to my ear, his breath making the hairs on the back of my neck rise. "Something funny, little fruit?"

I raised my hand and put a finger to his lips, shushing him as I pushed him away from me with my other arm.

Chairman Netero continued to speak, "Originally, I'd planned to make my appearance during the exam's final phase, but as I'm already here…"

I covered my mouth with my hand and gave a muffled yawn.

The Chairman narrowed his eyes, a smile pulling over his wrinkled face. "I'm loving this tension in the air! So I think I'll stick around for the rest of the trip," he stated, giving a hearty laugh.

Obviously, my senses were dulled by sleep deprivation, because I felt absolutely nothing aside from Hisoka's constant energy that seemed to envelop me whenever I was nearby.

The giant lima bean spoke, once again drawing my attention. "We are scheduled to arrive at our destination tomorrow morning, at 8 AM. You'll find dinner waiting in the dining hall. You are also welcome to get some rest. In other words, you're free to do as you please until you are contacted."

While I did hold a strong dislike to any type of bean, I was willing to hug this one at the moment.

A small burst of energy filled me again, and I whirled to face Hisoka. "I'm going to eat something and then I'm getting some rest. I'll see you later, okay?" I had not gotten even two steps before his hand clamped down on my shoulder, his signature smile that always sent shivers down my spine plastered on his face.

I already knew what he planned to say before the words came out of his mouth, and instead of letting him speak, I called Eitri's name. My familiar was still wrapped around my neck, although she was covered by my cloak as to not cause alarm to the others. She poked her head out from underneath that fabric and noticing Hisoka's hand on me, lunged in for a bite. Her fangs pierced his skin, and it was a surprise enough that his grip on me loosened, and I quickly slipped away.

"Don't worry, she's not poisonous. See you later!" I called over my shoulder as I rushed through the crowd out of the room, leaving Hisoka behind with Gittarackur. I passed Kurapika and Leorio on my way out and waved, telling them goodnight before following after the other applicants heading to the dining hall.

* * *

 **[Private Room – 3rd Person]**

The silverware clinked gently against the plate as the Hunter cut off another small bite of her food. Brining the piece of meat to her mouth, she chewed and swallowed, before turning to speak to her companion.

"Hey, how many applicants do you expect to make it?" Menchi asked Buhara.

The man who was contentedly patting his budging stomach turned to the smaller woman. "You mean pass the exam?"

"Yep. This year, we have an impressive group. Though I did fail them all at one point…" Menchi trailed off in embarrassment before taking another bite of her meal.

"But doesn't it depend on what the upcoming phases consist of?" Buhara questioned quizzically.

"That's true… But didn't you notice it? One of them had this whole _aura_ thing going on – number 406. But even without all that energy flowing from her, she's still quite the eye-catcher. Did you see that flaming red hair?" she explained, excitement lacing her tone. "What do you think, Satotz?"

"Oh, yes." The older Hunter placed down his knife and fork, instead picking up a napkin to dab at his mouth. "I like the rookies this year."

"Ha! So you agree? I think 294 has a good shot," Menchi stated.

"I'm partial to 99," Satotz interjected.

"He looks like a selfish, spoiled brat," she laughed. "What do you think, Buhara?"

The large man pondered the thought for a second. "Well… He isn't a rookie, but 44 is the one I favor. I'm sure you noticed, but when 255 was throwing a fit, it was 44 who was really on the verge of killing someone."

"I did notice that, of course. He could barely restrain himself from tearing off our heads. But didn't you realize?" Menchi inquired, brows knit together. "He was already that way from the first moment we appeared."

"Really?" Buhara asked in surprise.

Menchi nodded. "Yeah, that's the real reason I was so edgy. He kept challenging me."

Satotz took a sip of his tea and spoke up, "I had a similar experience. He should be carefully monitored." His tone was serious, and he let out a sigh before looking up at the other two.

"Though it pains me to admit this, we are birds of a feather with him. However, his affinity for darkness is far stronger… It's surprising to see 406 around him so much, when her aura is about as light as his is dark."

"I noticed that too; it's strange to see them paired together when they're such opposites. Did you see how their auras react to each other though? I took note of it before they took the plunge into the ravine. His aura seems to completely engulf her presence when she's close to him – but even inside something so poisonous, her aura continues to strongly circulate around her, almost as if she's immune to it, or it's ineffective on her. It's weird," Menchi explained, dropping her fork on her cleared plate and leaning back.

"Yes – that's definitely not an alliance I expected when she first appeared in the First Phase. Besides number 403, the other applicants wouldn't go near 44. But I suppose the two may have been drawn to each other because of their Nen," Satotz murmured, nodding to himself. "As Hunters, we are continually seeking out rivals. Ultimately, the Hunter Exam is but a place to find opponents worthy of respect. Perhaps that is exactly what the alliance between the two is… Either way, every once in a while we do encounter someone who hits the floor running, when we try to slow things down. An _oddball_ of sorts – and it seems we simply have a pair this year."

* * *

 **[Priya – 1st Person POV]**

I closed the last door with an irritant sigh, knowing there was no way I'd be able to get any sleep in any of the rooms with the other applicant's loud snoring. My entire body felt heavy and sluggish, and instead of wandering around for a better place to sleep, I simply took to one of the many benches that were spread around the airship and overlooked the sparkling city below.

I sat down and set my bag in front of me, wrapping my arms around it and arranging it to use it as a pillow. I laid my cheek against it, the smell of spices, the forest, and my home engulfing my senses and calming me. This was nice, even if I only had this moment to appreciate it. For the first time, I didn't feel worried about the Exam. I had already gotten this far, and although I knew the phases yet to come would really determine whether I became a Hunter or not, I didn't feel uncertain.

I stared down at the twinkling city lights below, sparkling like a thousand jems.

There were so many places I wanted to travel to once I got my Hunter's License; so many places I wanted to see and things I wanted to do. Once I gained my License I would be able to do anything – although the most important thing was for me to become stronger, and to continue practicing my Nen. Yes, I had my own desires, but protecting my village came first. Thinking back to Gran and the Elders, the village men and women, the children, and the forest we coexisted with… I couldn't fail. This wasn't just for me anymore.

"Goodnight, Eitri," I murmured.

My heavy eyes began to droop, and before my lashes kissed, I had already fallen into darkness.

* * *

 _"Hurry – hurry children, get inside!"_

 _I stood frozen, terrified as I watched them come, the forest burning behind them._

 _"Liánhuā! Liánhuā! Get inside!" Gran was yelling, tugging on my arm, pulling me back towards the house where the women and children were hidden away. The Elders and able-bodied men of the village stood at the village edge, waiting with bated breath as the intruders approached._

 _"No – Gran, no! I-I have to protect everyone…"_

 _It was my duty – that's why I was born...to protect everyone. And yet why… why am I so scared? Why does it feel like I'm so helpless; being dragged to safety so others could protect me? God, why?_

 _Gran swooped me up in her arms, running through the village as I clung tightly to her. I could see the intruders now running at our men, hideous cries escaping their lips as they raised sharp, gleaming weapons. The fire behind them raged, casting their silhouettes in black smoke and ash._

 _Demons._

 _These weren't men – they were demons._

 _I saw the first of our men get struck down before Gran pushed inside the safe house, and we were engulfed in darkness._

 _I could hear the silent cries and whimpers from the children, the feverous whispered prayers from the women. Gran set me down but kept a tight hold on my hand; she seemed to be my only support as the villagers fear washed over me and dragged me under._

 _Our people were threatened, the forest burning, our men dying. This – this wasn't supposed to happen. These things didn't happen…not to us._

 _I tightly shut my eyes, tears cascading down my cheeks as I shook violently. I was still too weak to do anything. Still too weak to help everyone – and they would suffer for it._

" _Liánhuā…" Gran whispered my name, her hand letting go of mine and coming to rest on top of my head. "Remember your training. You can do it – we all believe in you."_

 _How? How can you believe in me when I don't even believe in myself?_

 _I moved out from under her hand, crouching down and wrapping my arms around my knees as I buried my face in my lap._

 _'Everyone…I'm sorry.'_

 _I closed my eyes, and waited for the end._


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Despite the fact that the Third Phase was at hand, I don't feel very light of heart. I can't shake the dream I had this morning. I wrapped my arms around myself, standing silently in the middle of the throng of other applicants.

" _Ahem_."

Our attention was drawn to the Chairman's Secretary, Beans. Looking chipper as ever, he stood in front of the airship with a smile, addressing the lot of us.

"Everyone, the exam's Third Phase will begin here, at the top of Trick Tower."

"Trick Tower?"

A gut feeling told me we wouldn't be dealing some magician's cute bag of tricks for little kids to enjoy.

"To past this phase, you must reach the tower's base alive. The time limit is seventy-two hours," he explained. "With that, we will now begin the Third Phase. I will pray for your success."

What a nice lima bean.

Airship departing, Beans spoke once again over the intercom.

"Best of luck to everyone!"

With that, we were left alone.

 _'Well, no sense in just standing around,'_ I thought, observing my surroundings. Only problem – there wasn't much to look at. Going to the edge of the tower, I could hypothesize that it was an enormous spire, erected atop a plateau with no way down, at least to the naked eye.

 _'Well then, I guess it's finally time for me to use what abilities I do have if I plan to make it down in only seventy-two hours…'_ I thought with a heavy sigh, bowing my head and attempting to focus my energy.

A scream suddenly sounded and was cut off just as abruptly, and I jerked my head up just in time to see hideous, bird-like creatures flying overhead, blood leaking from one's jaw. I grimaced and turned away, and stood face-to-face with Hisoka.

I greeted him with the same grimace instead of a smile, sighing heavily once more.

"Sleep well, little fruit?" Hisoka inquired.

I shook my head, the corners of my mouth still pulled downwards.

Unexpectedly he reached out his hand, the pad of his thumb gently tracing the dark circles under my eye. "Your eyes are red," he stated, his other fingers brushing softly against my cheek. Strangely, the gesture made me feel slightly better, and I allowed the hint of a smile to play on my lips.

"Even away from you I didn't get much sleep. Quite ironic, don't you think?" I asked, reaching up and gently pulling his hand away.

Eyes narrowed, he smiled at me, replying, " _Quite_."

Turning to look at the other applicants who wandered around the top of the tower, I commented, "Now we just need to get past this phase, and just maybe I'll get another chance to rest. Hopefully this one won't be as disturbed. So, what are your ideas on getting down?"

I looked over at Hisoka, who was observing the others just as I was. "There are trap doors scattered all around the top of the tower. So the solution seems simple enough – find a panel."

I didn't feel very comfortable falling through some trap door into God-knows-where, but there seemed to be no other option. Forcing a smile, I looked up at the magician. "Well then, if we survive, I suppose I'll see you at the bottom of the tower."

 _'It should be easy enough to find a trap door – merely using Gyo in my eyes; I should be able to…'_

I took a single step forward and gave a startled cry as the floor beneath me opened up, and I was engulfed in darkness.

* * *

"J-Jōki…" I called my cloud out as I snapped off the cork of the glass vial, and it swiftly materialized besides me. I gave another grunt of pain as the slightest bit of pressure was applied on my right ankle, and with a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach, I knew that it was sprained. My cloud drifted down low enough to where I could get on, and I sat down in the soft folds with a grateful sigh. Pulling the hem of my skirt up, I could see that my ankle was an angry red, and was already beginning to swell.

 _'Well – it looks like I'm going to have a much harder time getting to the bottom then I originally thought. I should have braced myself going down… I'm such a fool,'_ I thought, letting out a sigh as I lay back. What were a few minutes for my pity party? With the way things were going – most likely I wouldn't have the best chance at making it. And just when I felt so sure of myself to; there was no way Jōki would be able to last long enough to get me through to the bottom, even with my gourd completely filled.

The sudden sound of rushing wind through the small room I had fallen into startled me enough to sit up and I watched almost in disbelief as Hisoka dropped in and laded gracefully on his feet besides me.

He took a single look at me before his mouth curved into a smile, and he crossed his arms over his chest as I quickly tugged down the hem of my skirt.

"I'm assuming a change of plans? Rest now, and complete this phase later?"

I rolled my eyes at his snide comment, giving a gentle tug on Jōki to direct it to the white pedestal against the wall in the small room we were in, where two white armbands sat side by side. "I thought it would be a better idea to rest while I can now, or attempt to at least conserve what energy I do have. I'm merely thinking ahead," I lied, picking up one of the arm bands and examining it carefully. Hisoka stepped up and picked up the other one, reading the small sigh that was plastered to the wall above the pedestal.

"The two of you must treat your lives as one, carrying each other's weight to reach the goal..."

Already I saw two _major_ things wrong with this situation.

First off, I wouldn't trust Hisoka with my life if – well, if my life depended on it. I had as much faith in him and I had in a mustard seed. And secondly, there was no way I'd be able to carry anyone's weight with the shape I was in, and I damn sure wouldn't want Hisoka carrying me.

"Well, I don't think they mean for us to literally carry each other – it's fine if we go on like this. See, the door is already open," I laughed nervously, pointing to a door panel that had slid open as soon as we took the arm bands. I secured the arm band on my wrist, noting that it was already counting down from the seventy-two hours we had to reach the bottom of the tower.

Since we were now allowed through, I guided Jōki with Hisoka following silently by my side.

* * *

The tests and trails that lay ahead of us were surprisingly not as complicated as I had previously anticipated. Although, that might only be because Hisoka was beside me through it all; he was quite capable of doing things on his own. Even when I offered my help he refused, merely smiling and telling me that for this part of the Phase, he was "carrying my weight". Somehow, I felt letting him take care of everything now would come to bite me in the ass later.

* * *

"Jōki…come on, just a bit longer," I whispered feverishly, emptying the last few drops of water from my gourd onto the cloud. We had 66 hours left to complete the phase, and had no idea how long it would take for us to reach the bottom. Jōki was already giving out – not that I was surprised. I had never pushed Jōki this long before.

 _'So this means I only have one choice ahead of me... I'll have to walk.'_

The idea was hardly a pleasant one. My sprained ankle still throbbed painfully, and I was beginning to sweat and feel nausea with the onset of a fever following my injury. We were lagging behind Hisoka now, and the magician stopped and turned back to look at me.

"Tired already little fruit?" he jeered, leaning against the wall of the seemingly endless corridor we were in.

"N-No. I just figured I'd give Jōki a rest – you can go on without me, I'll catch up in a sec," I replied, forcing a smile. He obviously didn't believe me; I could feel his aura stretching out towards me, seeking, and I reflected it back forcefully with my own.

Violet hues narrowed, I stared him down, until he finally gave a shrug and turned his back, that infuriating smile still on his face.

I watched him continue walking away before I let Jōki set me down, leaning against the wall for support. "Sorry for everything Jōki. You deserve a good rest, and don't worry; I'll get you something to drink once we're out of here."

With Jōki sealed away, and still the rest of the phase and Hisoka ahead of me, I began to limp my way after the magician, trying to make it look as normal as seemingly possible. But despite my efforts, I was still quite behind, and I could tell Hisoka was irritated about it.

He whirled on me, amber eyes narrowing in right away at my feet. Stalking over like a beast hunting its prey until I was cowering against the wall, his ferocious aura engulfed me. He towered over me like a giant, and I shrank as much as I could against the wall as he came to stand merely a hairs-breath away. He slowly sank down, for a minute our gazes locking, before he fully kneeled down and threw up my skirt.

"H-Hey, pervert!" I yelled as he yanked up my uncovered right leg, letting out a startled screech of pain as his hand encased my swollen ankle. His gaze flickered up to meet my own momentarily, for once his very punch-able face devoid of any mirth. He looked back to my ankle, now holding my leg gingerly as his fingers traced the hot skin. His cool hands almost felt good on my ankle, as long as he put no pressure on it, and an embarrassing groan escaped past my lips.

I could feel his smile now as he glanced up at me, and if looks alone could kill, he would certainly have been nothing but a smoldering pile of ashes right now.

"My, my little fruit – it seems as though I will _literally_ have to carry your weight now."

I felt my blood begin to boil as he set down my foot and turned around, bracing his back for me to get on. "N-No way am I letting you carry me! I-I-I can walk just fine on my own!" I yelled, trying to scoot my way past him.

His aura came surging at me violently, and I barely had enough time to use Ken to block his attack. That by itself sucked energy from me, and I felt more heavy-headed then before. I tried to move away, clumsily stumbling forward as I attempted to move past Hisoka again. His hand shot out and grabbed me, pulling me towards him until I was draped against his back.

"If you don't want to fall, you should cling to me tightly," he said, his voice thick with that damn smirk I knew he wore as he hoisted me up. I gave a grumbling sigh of defeat and wrapped my arms around his neck. Even holding on to him, I tried not to press into him too much, not caring for such a close proximity between us. He stood up, his hands encasing my thighs as they wrapped around his torso, and I refused to believe it was anything other than my fever making my face so hot. He carried me with ease, and I was at least grateful that for now there seemed to be no traps or triggers we had to deal with.

* * *

"It's surprising that you even made it to the exam with how weak you are," Hisoka commented lightly, and I scowled, making an ugly face at him behind his back.

We were walking down a long corridor full of fake doors, and had been attempting to find the right one for the pass few minutes. Using Gyo in my eyes, I was able to pinpoint Hisoka to where we needed to go, past the doors that merely held brick walls and traps behind them.

"Strength isn't everything you know – I'm here at the Hunter Exam to get stronger in the first place. I have a whole other range of talents that allowed me to make it this far," I replied bitterly, hardly needing anyone to reitify how weak I already knew I was.

"Hmm? Yet isn't it those who are strong who are the ones that pass the exam? If strength wasn't everything, you'd see a lot more applicants each year."

I rolled my eyes and gave a shake of my head, my legs tightening around his torso as he shifted his hold on me. "I really think that only applies to certain people. You're strong, so you've made it this far. Taking Leorio for example on the other hand, he doesn't seem to be too skilled, yet he's also made it this far. Even if it was with the help of his friends, it doesn't erase the fact that he's made it. And I suppose – the same goes for me. You have contributed to helping me get this far…" I muttered, my cheeks turning the slightest shade of pink.

He turned his head slightly to the right to look back at me his eyes narrowed and the corner of his mouth curved into a smirk. "There's no need to thank me, little fruit. For all the help I've given you, I'll merely expect payment at a later date," he cooed, taking pleasure in the fact that he could feel the shivers that ran down her spine at his words.

We had been alone together far too long for my taste, and I became even more focused on finding the right door.

"Hm? Hisoka – there, that one. The door on the left," I directed him, pointing to it as we approached. The panel slowly began to open once we were in front of it, and Hisoka stepped into the dark room. I turned slightly, watching as the door began to fall shut behind us, and in the dying light of the corridor, saw a lone man that sat in the middle of the room. My arms tightened around Hisoka briefly, and I felt the slightest squeeze on my thigh. Strangely, the gesture reassured me, although in any other circumstances I would have felt utterly repulsed.

I gave a startled gasp as burst of eerie green flames flared to life from candles that were placed on a dual winding staircase around the room, and illuminated the man who awaited us. The flames brought to life horrifying shadows that danced along the walls, reminding me all too well of the dream I had this morning. I shut my eyes tightly and buried my face against Hisoka's neck, my grip on him tightening all the more as screams filled my head and bile rose in my throat.

" _Please_ …I don't want to be here."

* * *

Hisoka was surprised by Priya's reaction; the way she buried her face against his neck, her hot breath against his skin – it was almost enough to distract him from the opponent in front of him. From watching her since the First Phase, he inadvertently learned that she did not hold the kind of fear that others did. She was greatly unsettled and distressed by things, but not once had he sensed any fear radiating from her aura. It was almost peculiar, and it excited him to find out what she did fear, and to see how she would react.

"Please…I don't want to be here."

The words were spoken against his skin, and he held back a groan as he felt her body pressed deeper into his, clinging to him as tightly as she possibly could. He felt the way her small hands clenched at his shirt, her small nails digging into his skin. Her aura, which had always felt so light and warm – was now almost black, and was powerful enough that her fear was almost tangible. All these sensations nearly sent Hisoka over the edge – but something irked him. Despite something in the room having been the cause of such a powerful reaction from her, he could not tell exactly what it was. And any chance he had to ponder what it could be was squashed – with the man who finally spoke out.

"I've been waiting for you…Hisoka."

 _What a nuisance._

"And it seems you've brought a guest."

The magician examined the familiar man with a bored expression that was mildly laced with irritation.

"I'm not an examiner this year. I'm here for revenge," the man named Togari explained, grinning wolfishly as he stood up. "Since last year's exam, all I've focused on was _killing_ you," he sneered, pulling out a wickedly curved blade. "Today, I'll get payback for my scars!"

Hisoka chuckled quietly, amused by the situation. "Hmph. Those scars merely show that you were an incompetent examiner. You're blaming me for your own inadequacies," he stated as the man whipped out another blade.

While he was focused on the opponent in front of him, most of his focus was on the small girl clinging to his back who was still at an emotional high. Going against an opponent had never been a problem for him, but it might prove a challenge with her in the way.

"Keep yapping!" the ex-examiner cackled, spinning the blades. "Prepare to die!"

"Dual wielding?" Hisoka inquired, a single brow arched.

For a single moment, and a rare one it was, Hisoka was actually surprised as the man tossed the two blades in the air, and from behind his back pulled two more. The slight change that was reflected in his aura was enough to rouse Priya, and his attention focused fully back on her as she slowly raised her head from his shoulder.

"Infinite quad wielding! Take this…!"

"Hold on," Hisoka murmured as the spinning blades came flying towards them. Priya made a noise of understanding, her aura, having cleared at least a bit, wrapping itself around Hisoka so that they were held together without him having to hold on to her. She clung tightly to him, eyes shut once again as Hisoka expertly dodged between the blades.

Togari ran at him, attacking him head on as Hisoka moved back, dodging the sharp blades he swung while the other two flew at them from behind. Hisoka grabbed hold of Priya's arm, pulling her hard enough that her grip on him came loose and flipped her over his head, pulling her against his chest as he flipped back to avoid another oncoming attack from Togari. The blades flying at him from behind sliced through his left side and opposite shoulder as he flipped, holding Priya tightly to him as the blades flew back to Togari. The man threw up the pair of blades he held and caught the ones that came spinning wickedly from above.

"Hisoka – you're hurt."

The magician glanced down at the fiery-haired girl as he set her on her feet, the younger clinging to him tightly as she stared wide-eyed at the blood that seeped from the cut in his side, staining her hands as red as her hair.

Hisoka's lips often curved up in some sort of smirk, but the nature of the one he showed her now was different, rare. His aura was strangely calm, and seemed to calm her as well, although it was obvious by her expression that she was still anxious and uncertain with the way things were now.

"It's not over yet!" Togari yelled out, once again throwing his blades. Grabbing hold of Priya once again, he treated the girl like an extension of his own body; the two deftly eluding the deadly blades with ease while Togari madly raved on.

"Up, down, left, right. Front and back… You have nowhere to run!" He yelled, continuously catching and throwing the spinning blades. "You'll be cut from every angle, by my endless stream of blades. Dodging my infinite attack waves is impossible!"

A flying blade ripped through Priya's cloak, and Hisoka was able to quickly spin her out of the way so that no physical damage came to her. The other blade nicked his cheek in the process, a fine line of blood trailing down his cheek.

"H-Hisoka, if you keep protecting me you'll get hurt!" Priya yelled, fevered violet eyes wide with worry as they dodged another flying set of blades. Hisoka looked down at the girl's flushed features, noting that she looked a bit warm.

Togari laughed manically, never ceasing in his assault and rushing at the two again. "I'll have you writhe in pain…until you die, Hisoka!" This time, his attack was aimed at Priya, and Hisoka grew tired of this little game.

 _"Hisoka!"_

* * *

Togari jumped back, eyes bulging, and his mouth open with shock. Sweat dripped down his face as he stared disbelieving at the twin blades Hisoka held in his hands, the magician having stepped out in front of the girl and catching the blades before they could slice through their target.

"It would indeed be difficult to dodge your attacks," Hisoka spoke, his narrowed dark eyes burning with cold fire.

Bringing the sword to his lips, his tongue skimmed the blade, his aura radiating blood-lust and danger. "Thus, I should simply stop the blades," he stated, leaving Priya to wait as he strode forward, brandishing the man's weapons by his sides. Struck with terror, Togari could do nothing as Hisoka came nearer. The magician stopped a few inches in front of him, expertly spinning the blades just as Togari had shown off in the beginning.

" _Oh_ … It was easier than anticipated." The room seemed to grow colder as he spoke, despite the many candles that still burned hot with the green flame. The blood-lust that Hisoka's aura carried was physically palatable by now, and he could feel Priya deploying her own Nen to protect herself from it, although it was aimed directly at Togari.

A narrow-eyed smile nearly split the magician's face as he gripped the blades tighter, now towering over the examiner.

"I appreciate your futile efforts."

A single bead of sweat dripped down the man's face as the realization that there was no escape dawned on him, and he turned his face upwards, screaming out to the heavens.

 _"Damn it!"_

He was decapitated in a single swipe, and the flames blown out, leaving them in darkness.

* * *

The panel slid open, and we were allowed through.

A ubiquitous voice spoke out as we entered the large, empty chamber.

"Hisoka, applicant 44, is the first to pass the Third Phase. Total time, six hours and seventeen minutes. Priya, applicant 406, is the second to pass the Third Phase. Total time, six hours and seventeen minutes."

"Hisoka – y-you should really treat your wounds now. You're still bleeding," I stammered as he carried me over to the wall and gently set me down on my feet. I was able to put most of my weight on my left side, avoiding the stinging pain that any pressure on my right ankle induced. Hisoka smiled down at me, pointing to my own injury.

"You should be worried about yourself little fruit. A few cuts on myself are hardly something to worry about. You on the other hand –…" He looked down at me, raising his hand to touch my cheek. "You're running a fever. How do you expect to finish the exam in such a state?"

I was sure the heat in my cheeks was more than just the fever running. But either way, I knew he was right. I was able to depend on him during this phase, but it didn't mean I could through the rest of the exam. My ankle sprained and running a fever, there was a good chance I would be useless in the next phase.

Hisoka leaned over to just about my level and all but leered at me, in that way he usually did that was all-too unnerving. I backed up against the wall, nervous as I realized that we were here alone, having completed the phase and now only waiting for the seventy-two hours to come to an end. "Perhaps I should be the one to treat you while we wait? Or better yet – since we're alone, perhaps you'd like to repay me for all my help~?"

Hisoka watched me with a wolfish grin as the familiar pink hue that kept staining my pale cheeks once again flared, and I intertwined my fingers to stop my hands from trembling as I took a deep breath. "I-I think instead I should take a nap. That's what would really make me feel better," I stuttered, slinking away from him as he continued to watch me with those dark amber eyes. He smiled and shrugged lightly, chuckling to himself as he sat down against the wall. I decided it was best to move well away from him, and let out a sigh as I slowly slid down the wall to sit down myself.

I lifted the hem of my skirt to look at my swollen ankle, my fingers gently running over the flared skin. _'Well, at least the swelling has gone down, if only a bit,'_ I thought as I took off my bag and sat it by my side, removing my cloak also. I stared at the tear in it, shivering as I remembered the spinning blades, and what had happened after the flames had gone out.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

_I stood motionless in the dark, my erratic heartbeat so loud I was certain even the departed Togari could hear it on the other side. I hesitantly reached out my quivering hands, reaching for something to steady me in the dark as I took baby steps forward. A startled sound escaped my throat as I tripped over something that rolled into my path, and I fell forward against a hard chest._

 _A pair of firm hands grasped my arms and I sucked in a breath, every part of my body tingling with warmth as one of the hands brushed against my cheek._

 _"H-Hisoka?"_

 _But it couldn't be him, could it? Hisoka was cold as ice – cold, and callous, and cruel; the farthest thing from being warm and reassuring, like the hands that now gently stroked my hair._

 _"Have you finally calmed down little fruit? Getting so worked up when we first entered the room – you're running a fever now," he chuckled, his sweet-smelling breath fanning across my face. I swallowed thickly, my own quivering hands raised to feel my forehead that was beaded with sweat. "Don't worry, it's all over now."_

 _This made the third time now – the third time that he's protected me._

 _Even if I was just some entertainment for him, some 'toy' to mess with for his amusement – it doesn't change the fact that he's kept me safe all this time. Out there in the swamp from those other applicants, from that wild boar during the cooking challenge, and even now in this room. He's protected me._

 _"You know," I started, still holding on to him as he reached down to pick up the wicked blades that lay on the ground, "You normally act like the coldest, cruelest, most callous and heartless bastard in the world. But sometimes – sometimes Hisoka, I start thinking that you can actually be quite nice."_

 _I was glad that we were standing in the dark; most likely my cheeks had turned as red as my hair._

 _"Thank you – for saving me."_

 _Hisoka was silent, unmoving under my touch, but I felt his aura reach out to me. While it held all his familiar traits, there was something different in there. Almost like – once again, he was surprised. I smiled up at him, although he couldn't see it in the dark. "Let's finish this phase. I'm really looking forward to that nap."_

 _I listened as he laughed quietly under his breath, taking my hand and acting as my guide in the dark. He turned and bent down to my level, and placed my hand on his shoulder. Holding on to him firmly, I mounted his back, my arms wrapping around his neck and my legs wrapping around his waist. His hands gripped my thighs as he hoisted me up, and I closed my eyes as I leaned forward and rested my forehead on his uninjured shoulder._

 _Thank you…you stupid clown._

* * *

I raised my head from my makeshift pillow as the room rumbled slightly, one of the doors leading into the large chamber we were in slowly opening.

"Gittarackur, applicant 301, is the third to pass. Total time, twelve hours and two minutes."

I sucked in a breath, stiffening as I realized that I was no longer alone with just one psychopath to worry about, but two. Moving closer to Hisoka was starting to seem like a good idea by now, even though I had gotten up numerous times and moved away from him as he shifted closer.

 _"How do you expect me to get some rest and get over this fever if you keep bothering me? Creep!"_

I could tell he was bored, but I was determined to take a nap.

Gooseflesh rose on my skin as Gittarackur chuckled, his entire body clicking as he turned to look at Hisoka, he gaze sweeping over me as well. "I figured you'd already crossed the finish line."

Well, there was no way in hell I was getting any sleep now, not as long as it was only the three of us in here. But hopefully, Gittarackur would be enough to keep Hisoka occupied instead of him messing with me. I didn't think I could take the rest of the time we had to wait for the other applicants attempting to entertain that clown.

The room began to rumble again, and my eyes lit up with hope as I watched the bald-headed ninja dude run into the room, shouting victoriously.

"All right! I'm the first to finish!"

At least he seemed a person of decent character. Perhaps I could rest easy now.

"Hanzo, applicant 294, in fourth place." Hanzo turned, noticing the three of us. I gave a small wave. "Total time, twelve hours and three minutes."

He yelled out, although this time the cry wasn't one of victory, and clutched his head in his hands. "I don't believe this! I came in fourth…"

 _'Well...'_

I felt a bead of sweat run down my temple, and turned on my back as I lay back down with a sigh. I raised my arm which still had the armband, looking at the time.

 _'Still fifty-nine hours to go.'_

I closed my eyes and tried to get some sleep.

* * *

I kicked off my cloak that I had been using as a blanket, my body getting even hotter by the minute. _'Damn – there's no way I can sleep like this! It's too hot…'_ I fanned myself lightly, the sweat that beaded on my forehead running down my face.

I pushed myself to a seating position, fumbling irritantly with the sash that was tied around my waist and ripping it off. I struggled out of my vest, but it hardly made any difference. I was barely paying attention to the eyes that watched me, my mind fogged by the heat. I pinched at the top of my dress, looking down at the undergarments I wore underneath. Yes, I was around nothing but men – but it was so _hot_.

I was running such a high fever by now that I didn't even sense Hisoka come up behind me, until his voice was right at my ear. "Hm, now that's _surprising_. Given your small size I honestly expected something a little less impressive," he said, leaning over me and looking down my top.

Face flushed more so from the fever than his remark, I leaned my head back, looking up at him with a scowl. "Whataya want? You keep bothering me!" I complained, attempting to swat him away. He easily grabbed my wrist and kept a tight hold on it, and caught the other before I could land a blow. He bent down until we were face to face; he wore a narrow-eyed smile, and his voice was thick with displeasure.

"I think you've taken off enough clothes for now little fruit."

I struggled feebly in his grip, ignoring his word. "It's h – o – t! It's hot and I can't stand it!" I whined childishly, glowering at him. I was unaware of the other applicants that watched the two of us interact with surprise.

His grip didn't loosen at all, and I finally gave in. "Grr, you're so annoying!" I yelled, finally giving up. "Watch – because of you I'm probably going to have a heat stroke," I muttered darkly as Hisoka sat down beside me, and I didn't even both to move away this time when he finally let me go. Grumbling to myself about the heat and stupid clowns, I laid my head back down on my bag and turned my back to the rest of the room.

* * *

I was still in a sour mood and my fever running high when Hisoka placed a tray down in front of me, and I looked over the mediocre meal with mild distaste.

 _'Prison food – gross. But still, I haven't eaten anything for a while, and I definitely need my strength...'_ I pushed myself up to a sitting position and reached for a bowl of rice, freezing when I saw the glass of water. It wasn't a tall glass, but maybe just enough of them would replenish Jōki's energy. I picked up the glass, taking a sip myself as I dug in my pocket for Jōki's vial. I used my Nen to suppress Jōki after taking out the stopper, and slowly began pouring the rest of the water in the vial. Hisoka watched me from the corner of his eye, and once my glass was empty I turned to look at him.

"Do you want your water?"

He picked up the glass, and I thought he was going to hand it to me, but instead brought it to his lips and drank from it.

No way in hell I was going to use any of that on Jōki now, even if he offered the rest. I rolled my eyes and pushed myself up, limping my way slowly over to the large cart that had come through one of the openings and had trays of food on each stack. I grabbed two glasses of water from some of the trays after counting how many there were and assuming that not that many applicants would actually finish. I went back to where my bag was and filled Jōki's vial with both glasses of water, and continued to repeat this process until Jōki was on the verge of bursting.

 _'Just soak it all up. I can't let you out until we're out of here,'_ I thought, putting the stopper back in the vial and storing Jōki away.

Satisfied for the moment, I sat down to rest and to eat my food, although I more so simply shifted it around my tray after a few bites, my appetite diminished. I turned to Hisoka instead, whose eyes were closed, and his head laid back to rest against the wall. Finding the perfect opportunity to bother him as he bothered me, I picked up a grain of rice from my bowl and flicked it at his face.

One of the magicians's sharply arched brows lifted in amusement, and from his lips escaped a small, strange little sigh, but he kept his eyes closed.

 _'Is he really ignoring me?'_ I wondered, the thought itself seemingly quite alien. Considering the clown had been bothering me since the very First Phase, the thought that he couldn't be bothered with me now irritated me. I plucked another grain of rice from my bowl, this time rolling it between my fingers and infusing it with my Nen. If he ignored me this time, this would leave quite the bruise on that pretty face of his. I flicked the grain of rice at his face, and before it could land its intended blow he snatched it from the air in the blink of an eye.

"Bored, little fruit?" he inquired, narrowed amber hues now open and shifted to glance my way.

"Yes, I am," I answered truthfully. Sick or not, there was no way I could spend the entire time we had remaining asleep. Awake and quite alert now, I wanted entertainment. "Can you show me a magic trick? Or we could play a game. Although I'd much prefer a magic trick since you are a magician, and your games usually aren't very fun," I stated, thinking back to when he played his little game of Examiner and slaughtered those applicants in the First Phase.

Hisoka chuckled, sitting up and beckoned me closer. I moved up a few inches, but still kept a good amount of distance between us. It was a simple flick of his wrist, barely a movement to catch one's eye; but raising his hand, I now saw that a deck of cards lay in his palm.

"How about something more _interesting_? A wager, perhaps?"

His words sent a chill down my spine; a wager with someone like him, in my mind, would not have a pleasant outcome of any sort. Yet still – there was a certain thrill at the thought of playing a game with the precarious magician. While my strength might not be up to par, my abilities, wit, and intellect certainly were. But still, I would have to be smart about this, less I land myself in hot water.

"What kind of wager?" I asked, regarding him warily.

An innocent enough smile formed on his face as he held out the deck of cards to me. "A simple wager – to see if you can mimic me in building a tower of cards, perhaps?"

"A card tower?" I had seen him do it earlier while attempting to fall asleep; he carefully constructed a house of cards, placing each card carefully on the ever growing pyramid until it was perfect. He did it almost effortlessly, and I had found myself momentarily awed.

"I've never done it before, and I'm sure there's some sort of trick to it, so how can you expect me to mimic you?" I inquired suspiciously, wary of the possible position I could put myself in here.

"It's simple really," he explained, placing the cards between us, "It merely takes a steady hand and a concentrated mind. There are many ways to build a house of cards, however the most classic method is based on a series of triangular trusses that peak to a point in a card pyramid." He demonstrated for me, drawing two cards and propping them together into an inverted "V" shape. "The top edges of the cards should meet, and the bottom edges should be evenly spaced apart from a central axis. It's a challenging, but solid design."

I observed the structure, my gaze flickering from the cards to Hisoka, my mind grasping for some sort of trick he might be playing. In all honesty it looked easy enough, but I wasn't about to mount my high horse when I wasn't a hundred percent sure about what I was even getting into.

"So – what are the stakes?"

"How about – if you lose, you have to do one thing the other says?"

Now _that_ would definitely be playing with fire. My mind went into overdrive; already an array of conspicuous request the crazy magician might ask of me if I lost as this little game of his filled my head. However, when I stopped to take a breath, I had another thought. If he lost, what would I ask of him? I looked up at Hisoka who still patiently awaited my answer, my brow furrowed. In truth, I couldn't think of anything. Maybe I could ask him to save my neck the next time it was put at risk, but he already did that without being asked. I pondered the thought, but still nothing came to mind.

Well, perhaps if I did win, I could simply keep the victory for a rainy day. Who knows? One day, I might need it.

"…Alright, I accept."

* * *

" _Damn it!_ "

I grit my teeth in frustration as my card tower collapsed yet again. I looked up at Hisoka, that shit-eating grin still etched on to his face.

"Let's do it one more time!"

The magician shook his head, "I've already listened to that wish of yours…That was the 30th time."

"But still! You said it was simple!"

"Perhaps you're just a fool then."

I became silent for a moment, barely able to contain furious trembling, before taking a swipe at his house of cards and knocking it down, the cards fluttering to the ground like flower petals.

"You _really_ piss me off!" I hissed, my anger flaring even more by the growing smile on his face.

"Either way," Hisoka's eyes narrowed slightly, his smile unwavering as he spoke, "You lost the wager – thirty times to be exact."

My anger was dispelled, and I felt the blood drain from my face, a cold sweat beginning to trickle down the back of my neck.

"The loser has to listen to whatever the winner says, right?"

 _'Just breathe – everything will be okay.'_

But I couldn't. The way Hisoka looked at me now – I could see the tautness in his form, as if his entire body was tightly coiled and tense, almost as if he was getting ready to strike; his wild amber eyes were ravenous, and held a dangerous glimmer as they lingered over my face and form. I was petrified; unable to move, almost as if something invisible was holding me in place. He reached out a hand, his long, sharpened nails grazing my cheek. My heart hammered loudly in my chest and my hair stood on end as he drew closer, and I wondered if I was going to die here.

* * *

A buzzer sounded off and broke the spell I had been placed under.

Hisoka pulled back, a most uncharacteristic frown gracing his features as his gaze turned to the last applicants that entered the room; Gon and his friends had made it at the very last second. I took a moment to compose myself and take a breather, looking down at my stop watch that had reached zero.

A static voice came over the intercom.

"The Third Phase of the exam is over. Twenty-six applicants have passed. One has died."

A final door opened, our access to freedom, and the chamber was awash in sunlight.

* * *

It felt good to be out in the open after spending so much time in the confined prison. I shielded my eyes as they adjusted to the light of the newly rising sun, my skin soaking up the sunshine as I gave a breath of relief. A warm ocean breeze ruffled my hair as I turned my face heavenward, and for a moment, I felt just a bit better.

Hisoka kept close to me after I refused to let him carry me around the others (no way in hell I was letting him touch me after what I experienced), and we followed the other applicants to where the Third Phase examiner stood.

"Ladies and gentlemen, congratulations on having escaped Trick Tower," the little weasel of a man spoke, narrowed eyes examining us from the large round spectacles that sat on his sharp nose. His striking violet hair was flared into a Mohawk, and he wore a split-faced smile that gave me the creeps. For a single moment, I wondered just what this prison warden put the prisoners of Trick Tower through on a daily basis. "Only the Fourth Phase and the Final Phase remain."

"Two more…"

Another sigh of relief escaped me. Only two more Phases to go, and if I was lucky – if I was _extremely_ lucky, I just might make it out alive, and with my Hunter's License.

The Third Phase examiner jerked his thumb to the island that sat just off the horizon, "The Fourth Phase will take place over there, on Zevil Island. Let us proceed."

I wondered just what the Fourth Phase would consist of challenge-wise as the examiner snapped his fingers, and another man approached, rolling an ominous metal container. He came to a stop when the box was in front of the lot of us, and the examiner spoke again.

"I will need you to draw lots."

 _'Draw lots? For what?'_

Applicant 52 voiced my exact thoughts.

The examiner's glasses glinted menacingly in the sunlight. "To determine who will hunt and who will be hunted. In here are twenty-five numbered cards. In other words, your ID numbers are on the cards. Now, I need each of you to draw a card, in the order by which you exited the tower." He held his out towards the box, his gaze sweeping over every single one of us. "Will the first person first come forward?"

Hisoka stepped forward, and my mind quickly went into overdrive.

 _'The lots we draw will determine who will be hunting and who will be hunted. With the state I'm in, neither choice bodes well for me… I do have the advantage of Jōki and Eitri, and if the island isn't inhabited by some kind of horrible creatures, I'll do well in nature, especially in the forest…'_

Hisoka drew his card, and I stepped up to take mine next, limping slightly as I put most of my weight on my left side. I stood before the box, my hand held hesitantly over the opening.

"Come on, hurry up already," I heard someone grumble behind me, and I took a deep breath as I reached in and grabbed a card. I withdrew it and flipped it over, but it was simply blank on both sides, although one side was red. I turned and limped back over to Hisoka, glancing up at him. The corner of his mouth was raised in a half smirk, and I rolled my eyes before turning my gaze back to my card as the other applicants went up and drew their own cards.

"Won't it be uneven if there are twenty-five of us?" I asked Hisoka, toying with the card in my hands.

"Mm, it will. It'll be interesting to see how they play around that fact," he mused, his answer not very reassuring.

The last applicant drew his card, and the Third Phase examiner spoke up. "Everyone's taken a card? Then, remove the seal from your card."

My chest felt tight and my throat felt overly dry, causing me to **swallow thickly** as I slowly peeled back the seal on my card. Discarding the seal, I stared blankly at the card in my hand, unable to comprehend what I was looking at. Not taking my eyes off the card, I reached out to Hisoka and tugged gently on his shirt.

"Hey, my card doesn't have a number on it. It blank," I told him still regarding the card quizzically, not only drawing his attention, but also the attention of those around us.

"The card indicates your target," stated the examiner, a wry smile twisted on his face. "But since we have an odd number of applicants left over, a wild card was placed in the deck."

Deep inside of me, worry had built up to about the size of an olive and had firmly attached itself to the pit of my stomach, refusing to let go.

"This box has recorded which card each of you drew," the examiner explained, resting his hand on the silver contraption. "This means that you're free to dispose of the cards if you wish. The objective – is to steal your target's ID tag."

"Oh, so we don't need to kill each other," an applicant behind me spoke up, letting out a sigh of relief.

"Naturally, you're free to use any method you choose to steal the ID tags. Including killing your target and taking the tag off the corpse."

"That sounds like the fastest way."

"So that's what this is about?!"

"Fool, there's nothing to be scared of."

On the contrary, there seemed plenty to be scared of.

"Listen carefully!" The examiner raised his hand to call for attention. "Your target's ID tag is worth three points. Your own ID is also worth three points. All other ID tags are worth one point. You need six points to advance to the final phase."

"And the wild card?"

My head jerked around, and I stared wide-eyed at Hisoka who had spoken out. His gaze was trained on the examiner, and ever so slowly, the examiner's grin grew, until it almost looked like it would split his face in two.

"Ah yes, the wild card. The wild card – is worth six points."

"Six points?"

"How can it be six points?"

The applicants raised their voices in question, and my grip on the card tightened until it painfully dug into the palm of my hand.

"The wild card is worth six points, and while the holder of the card does have all six points to proceed to the next phase, it also means they are the biggest target. The positive side is that they do not have to hunt others, unless of course they lose their tag. The negative side – having to evade those who take the gamble to go after the wild card instead of their own target."

"T-That's hardly fair!" I yelled out, drawing everyone's attention. The examiner turned his curious, leering gaze to me, his dark, perceptive eyes lingering slowly over my face and form.

"This is the Hunter's Exam, young lady. The Exam consists of several rigorous tests and stages which an applicant must pass to earn the _esteemed_ title of a Hunter. You accepted the risk of serious injury and even death when you started the First Phase, and those risks still stand, if you are short on luck or ability. This part of the game is perfectly fair – it just isn't _easy_ , and you should hardly expect it to be," he replied coolly, his gaze coming to rest on the crumpled card that was tightly clenched in my fist. "Now what wouldn't be fair is if I told everyone which applicant holds the wild card," he continued, the smile on his face widening impossibly so.

My eyes narrowed and alight with anger, I glared at the man with everything I had as my aura projected violently towards him. Hisoka stepped in my path, his own aura infused with his blood-lust effectively blocking me from my target. I grit my teeth in frustration as I looked up defiantly at Hisoka, his own eyes narrowed, by his smile unwavering. The examiner observed us before cackling with glee, confusing the on looking applicants even more.

I finally broke the connection, crossing my arms over my chest in irritation as Hisoka turned back to look at the examiner. "Yes, that would be quite unfair. And you'd hardly want to do something that would mess up your little game, correct?" Hisoka purred, although everyone could feel the threat in his words.

The examiner shrugged with a smile, hardly bothered. "You're quite right. So while on Zevil Island," he replied, and then effectively changed the direction in which the conversation was going, "You must gather enough ID tags to total six points. That is the condition for clearing the Hunter's Exam Fourth Phase."

* * *

"I'd like to commend everyone on board for their excellent work during the Hunter's Exam Third Phase!" The young ship attendant called out, a beaming smile on her face. "I will serve as your guide. My name is Khara!"

Everyone was seated in small huddles on the deck, or if they were a loner sat more along the outskirts of where those of us with partners sat together. I sat in between Gittarackur and Hisoka as the damn clown had insisted, despite my obvious discomfort. The magician was keeping closer to me than usual, and I had no doubt it had to do with the dark looks I was getting from the other applicants who had overheard when I told him that the card I drew was blank.

"It will take two hours for this boat to reach Zevil Island. All twenty-five applicants remaining here are automatically qualified to take next year's exam!" Khara said with a wink.

 _'Sure, if we don't pass or get brutally murdered this year…'_ I thought darkly, my expression clouded.

"So if you fail this year, don't feel bad. Please try again next year…" The attendant trailed off, her voice faltering as she looked around at the lot of us. I watched as Khara stood quivering, and I assumed she had finally read the mood that hung over us like a dark cloud. No one who has made it this far is in it to fail now – by this time, the other's untapped auras, besides Hisoka's, now seeped with blood-lust.

"Well, you're free to do as you like, for the next two hours. Please enjoy the boat ride," Khara finished, giving a small wave and quickly walking away.

I looked down at my ID tag I still held in my hands, not having the means to hide it away just yet. I'd have to wait until I got to the Island. But for now – ignoring the gazes of others, I dropped my tag down the top of my dress.

Hisoka chuckled besides me, and I shot him a menacing glare. "Shut up," I sighed, leaning back against the side of the boat. I observed the other applicants in silence, noting they had all hid away their tags by now, and that most sat quietly watching the others like I did, or mumbled to each other in hushed whispers. I glanced at Gittarackur from the corner of my eye, noticing that he was doing the same as I was, although he menacingly twirled one of his needles in between his fingers. Switching to Hisoka, the damn clown had his eyes closed and he head tilted back, a smile on his face as the sea breeze ruffled his hair. To him no doubt, this was simply another fun game, and one he surely wasn't going to lose. In all honesty, by now, I couldn't imagine Hisoka losing in anything. He was far too strong.

I raised my hand and gently placed it on my forehead, and confirmed I was still running a high fever. I turned and tugged gently on Hisoka's shirt, and he cracked a single eye open to look down at me. "I'm going to see if they have any medicine on board. I'll be right back." I wasn't too sure why I was telling him, but a part of me knew it was probably because he wouldn't let me get even a few feet away from him if I didn't.

"Watch your back," he replied in a teasing voice, although we both knew that the situation I was currently in was certainly no joking matter.

I stood up and dusted myself off, my eyes trained straight ahead as I moved around the other applicants, although I could feel their dagger-like gaze projecting forcefully at my back. I hated the energy I felt, hated that it was clear how weak everyone thought I was, and what an easy target I would be, especially by those who knew I held the wild card.

And for this Phase, I couldn't even trust Hisoka to protect me. It was dog-eat-dog now, and I wasn't going to fall behind the pack.

I paused entering the ship's cabin, closing my eyes and directing my energy around me. I dug up the deepest emotions in my heart and my aura swelled, and even those unaware of its existence could feel the presence of it.

 _'A sensation that feels kin to needles pricking into the skin.'_

That was how Gran explained it when I trained as a child.

I wouldn't be pushed around. I wouldn't be bullied so easily, or made out to be weak by others. I know I have little to no physical strength, but I've survived fine up until this point without it. It doesn't mean I'm _weak_. I at least have a grasp of what I house inside me, and it is _far_ from weak.

My aura mirrored my thoughts, and for a spectacular moment, could give Hisoka's terrifying aura a run for his money. I felt all eyes trained on me now, and I slowly turned my head, looking over my shoulder at all who stared. I had no need to speak, no need for useless words. My eyes conveyed my message clearly; I could see it in everyone's face. Now more than just a handful knew that I held the wildcard, and now everyone knew that I was ready for a fight, that I was ready for anything.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

The ship's anchor was lowered as we neared the shore of the Island, and the gangway was put down. I stood up and stretched, feeling much better now that the medicine I requested from Khara kicked in. Although she was quite awkward to talk to at first, we soon realized we had spent the entire two hours chatting away about the Exam, among other things. It felt nice to talk to someone normal for once, and she had even helped me wrap my ankle, which luckily the swelling had gone down on. I was in a much better mood when she and I exited the cabin to call the applicants to attention, and I strolled to the front, eager to start this next phase.

"Thanks for your patience, everyone," Khara said, her mood once again bright and cherry as she stood before us all. "We've finally arrived at Zevil Island!"

From what I could see, the Island was covered in green, and a rush of excitement surged through me.

"Now, please disembark in the order by which you cleared the Third Phase. After each person disembarks, we'll wait two minutes before the next person's turn. You will stay on this island for exactly _one week_. During that time, you must amass your six points of ID tags and return here. All right then, the first person may start!"

Hisoka stepped up, the first one to go.

I kept my eyes forward; although I was itching to watch him leave just like all the other's whose eyes followed him as he stepped onto the gangway. Before Hisoka departed from the ship he turned, his golden eyes trailed directly on me, and I could feel the fire they set in my blood.

"A word of caution," he purred, "If even a hair is harmed on the wild card's head, you'll become the prey _I_ hunt next."

His cold words sent shivers down my spine even standing in the warmth of the sun. But despite his warning, I already knew others would come after me. I had presented a challenge, and I was sure most of the applicants remaining were too prideful to turn it down, especially if defeating me assured them a solid victory in this phase.

Hisoka turned his back, and my aura surged out towards him, engulfing him as he walked off the ship. Our energies mingled together, and I made it clear that this time I wouldn't depend on him. Our connection broke as he disappeared into the trees and his presence was erased, and Khara started the two minute countdown.

* * *

"Two minutes have passed," Khara said, stopping her watch. "The second person may start!"

I stepped forward, giving Khara a sincere smile. She smiled back, and her eyes wished me luck as I stepped forward to depart from the ship. I took a deep breath as I stepped off the gangway, and my first footfall on the land resonated through the island. I felt the combined energy of every living thing seep into me, filling me until I was fit to burst. I could feel the great trees that had started from saplings and had for more than a hundred years grown to their towering height, the exotic and unusual plants which roots buried themselves in the earth. I could sense the animals that scampered around in the underbrush and swung through the trees, the ones that flew overhead and that lived buried beneath the surface, this island their home.

I was more excited then I let on, itching to run, to explore, but I stayed calm as I followed Hisoka's path into the woods.

* * *

While I did follow Hisoka's footsteps into the woods, I soon veered off to the right, know I had to stay off the beaten path. It wouldn't surprise me if those departing from the ship right now decided to come after me right away, and I wanted to evade them for as long as possible. I moved as quickly as I could with my injured ankle, but soon stopped to rest when I figured I had gotten far enough for my next move. Hidden away from the ship's sight and not detecting Hisoka's energy in the area, I called forth Jōki and was swept up in the cloud's soft folds. "You ready to do this? Don't worry, we're around plenty of water, so this will be a breeze," I grinned, my fingers running through my cloud lovingly.

I placed my palms on Jōki's center and closed my eyes, beginning to direct my aura. The air around us crackled with electricity, the power that seeped from my being almost palatable. A wind was stirred in the small area, and my clothes and hair began to flutter as my palms glowed with a white light. Jōki pulsed beneath me, it too beginning to glow with a bright light as I filled it with my power.

I opened my eyes as a small smile curved the corners of my mouth, and the wind around us blew even fiercer.

"Okay Jōki, take us up. Let's have a look at Zevil Island."

With an enormous burst of power, Jōki rose, and my fists closed tightly around its soft folds. The wind whipped my hair fiercely around my face as we soared heavenward, racing far past the ancient trees that grew hundreds of feet. We burst through the treetops and I gave a whoop of laughter, startling a flock of exotic bird that ascended with us with their cries of surprise.

I opened my arms wide as we flew over the island, embracing the overwhelming feeling of freedom that filled me.

"Jōki…I missed this!" I laughed, looking down at the landmass below. Whenever I was troubled back at home, Jōki and I always flew as high as we could and drifted over the land, circling our home from above. As far as my eyes could see, there was nothing but forest, the barrier between my home and the outside world. "Do you remember – why I wanted to become a Hunter in the first place?" I inquired, my fingers gently grazing over Jōki. "It was this – this sense of freedom I felt that day when I was mad at Gran and we flew far past the borders. We discovered an entirely new world! Do you remember Jōki? It was all so amazing – I had never witnessed anything like it before. Gran and the Elders always told me how dangerous the outside world was – but I saw nothing but amazing things to be discovered. And when I found out what a Hunter was, how different their lives were, how strong they were – I knew I found a reason to leave the village. Jōki – this isn't only for the village, but also for me."

Overlooking the island, I could see the ship that brought us over, as well as Trick Tower in the distance. The island itself was massive; it was covered in greenery, and an inland sea had formed in the middle of the two circular plateaus, separated from the larger source of water by a thin, tree covered sliver of land on one side and a barren, sand covered expanse on the other. I could see another island unconnected to the one we were on, although looking at its miniscule size from up above, one could hardly call it an island. We circled Zevil Island a few times from above, swooping down low enough to make out what the land below was like, and I was able to take it everything until I was satisfied.

"I can't fail Jōki. This is my freedom at stake. I need to show everyone I'm strong enough, not only to take care of them, but to look out for myself as well. Or else – I'll never escape that place. And I don't think I could live like that for the rest of my life," I whispered, resting my head.

We drifted above the island aimlessly now, and I turned on my back, looking up at the great expanse of sky that seemed to stretch forever above me. The gentle winds ruffled my hair and cooled my skin, and I felt my eyes grow heavy. I wondered where Hisoka was by now, but soon pushed the thought out of my head.

 _'I don't need to be worrying about him; he can take care of himself. What I should worry about is the fact that I haven't bathed in almost a week…'_

* * *

"Let's go land on the east side of the island. For any of the applicants heading in the direction, it would take a good two to three days on foot. We'll settle there for now," I said, directing Jōki. I had taken quite the nap, and already the sun was high in the sky, the heat this high up virtually overwhelming. 'It's the perfect time for a bath,' I thought to myself as we descended, and I kept my eyes peeled for an ideal bathing spot.

"Hey Jōki, over there," I said, pointing to what looked like a rocky outcropping. We were closer to land now, yet still above the treetops, and I could make out the area perfectly. It was a secluded place, and the most ideal area to establish a base for a few days.

We raced down from above, and Jōki gently set me down at the base of the range. The outcrop was hardly large enough to be called a mountain; and yet if I had to call it something, surveying the surrounding area we had landed in, I'd call it a canyon. A mighty river flowed adjacent to where Jōki had set me down, coming from the top of the canyon above.

"Jōki, let's go back up. Only a little though," I said, and my cloud swept under me. We drifted upwards, and I could see a prominent rock with a fissure that leaked a steady stream of water. From there, it had carved two distinct paths; one flowed into a secluded little pool, while the rest rushed down the rocky hills, forming waterfalls and conclusively meeting with the river below. I had no doubt this river eventually flowed to the larger body of water on the island that was cut off from the ocean.

"We should scout the surrounding area, just in case. While this might be an ideal place to have a bath, I doubt I can sleep here," I muttered, and Jōki began to drift through the trees, this time staying below the foliage. I found a nice shallow cave not too far from the outcrop, and while it might be a nice place to stay for a few days, once other applicants reached this area I would have to move, unless I wanted to risk getting trapped.

"Well then, with that decided, it is most definitely time for a bath!"

* * *

I scampered up on to a flat rock on the bank, sighing in content. The sun had warmed the rock beneath me, and it was a most ideal place to sanction myself to dry off from my swim. My clothes hung from the branches of a tree nearby, drying out after their wash. While I only had a small bar of soap stored away in my bag, I had utilized it in its entirety to wash the grime and dirt and blood from my skin and hair, as well as my clothes. I had spent a good hour in the water afterwards, merely floating on the water's surface as Eitri sunbathed on a small rock nearby and Jōki drifted above to keep most of the sun's harsh rays off me.

I stretched my arms far above my head before I gave another sigh and lay back, a yawn escaping me. "I'm ready for another nap after that – really, a girl could get used to this," I spoke to no one in particular as I ran my hands through my wet hair, gently using my fingers to comb out the incessant tangles.

I glanced over to where Eitri had coiled herself, a soft smile on my face.

"I know you're comfy over there, but I'm going to need your help in hiding my tag. Don't worry, I'm sure you'll favor my plan," I said to her, and she merely replied with a soft hiss afore uncoiling herself and slithering over.

Even though no one would be in the vicinity for a while, I still kept my tag close at hand at all times just in case, having placed it in my bag after disembarking from the ship since I didn't want to drop it as I wandered the island. I sat up as Eitri slithered on to my rock, snatching up my bag and retrieving the tag, as well as a the only weapon that was ever kept in my village, besides the bows and arrows used for hunting in the surrounding forest. It was an ancient, breathtaking dagger which blade was crafted of mythril, and was short and slightly curved; its hilt was constructed of white jade, and embedded with precious stones and flecks of gold. The sheath for the blade was additionally crafted of precious metals, and had an inscription carved into it in a lost ancient tongue.

 _'I believe it is her designation, her true name in a tongue no mortal can comprehend.'_

That was what Gran had always told me, and determined to find out what the inscription actually said, I had spent many long hours researching to find anything I could on the dagger and its mysterious origins. Of course, our small town library and the Elder's library full of ancient, dusty scrolls didn't provide me with anything of use, and I had given up on the quest.

I unsheathed the blade as Eitri coiled up by my side, her pale, beady red eyes fixated on the tip of the blade. I prehended the dagger in my left hand and raised my right, pressing the blade down against my palm. I applied only the slightest pressure and pierced through my skin, and blood began to well beneath the blade.

"Here," I said, offering my bleeding palm. Eitri slithered closer, her forked tongue snaking out to taste my blood. Once, twice, three times was enough, and I pulled my hand back. Eitri hissed as she drew back, her entire body tightly coiled and tense, like she was getting ready to strike.

I looked on in astonishment as she began to stretch herself out, her entire body expanding. By the time my blood had peregrinated throughout her body, she was no longer the size of a mere garden snake of two feet from nose to tail, but had grown to the size of a mighty serpent, which now coiled and raised to her full height, was twenty feet in length.

"Really, seeing you change never gets old," I laughed, reaching out my uninjured hand to her. She lowered her head and I was able to run my fingers along her shining scales, and she hissed pleasantly at my touch.

"Now then," I started, reaching down to grab my badge from where I had set it down, "I'll need you to carry this. Don't lose it or chuck it somewhere though, I'll need it back by the end of the week." I held out the badge to her, and her tongue flicked out to taste it. "It's tasteless, I know," I chuckled as she opened her mighty jaws. I placed the badge in her mouth, not even seeing her swallow it since she had grown so big. "This will make it a lot harder for anyone who wants to obtain it, plus I don't have to worry about losing it myself."

In all honesty, it was nice to not have to worry about hunting another applicant for a badge. I wouldn't have to go out of my way to search for anyone; on the contrary, they would all have to go out of their way to search for me. I needed a battle strategy; I needed time to think on those that might be hunting me, their strengths and weaknesses, and the best way to evade capture, and most importantly, death. I knew that when it came to physical strength I was about a three out of ten, and that in a close range fight my opponent would have the upper hand – and so my Nen would definitely come into play at this stage. Hisoka was aware of Nen, and as I witnessed so was his creepy ally Gittarackur, but I believe that the other applicants had no knowledge of it. I would have to be careful – attacking someone who has no defense against my Nen would be dangerous, and I would have to control my power if I wanted to avoid any unnecessary bloodshed.

But besides all that – the most important task to be completed next would be to find something to eat.

* * *

 _A/N: Okay, some things regarding this chapter. I was editing it in the Doc Manager when my web page crashed, and my edits disappeared. I swear this chapter was a lot better, but considering I am beyond irritated right now, I'm just posting it like this because I don't have the energy to try my hand at it again. Also I felt like this chapter really didn't have any substance and consequently was not of the utmost importance._

 _Anyway, here's a little after-chapter fun fact regarding Eitri._

 _Eitri, Priya's pet snake is actually a creature from the Dark Continent. I'll explain this now since it's not likely to come up in the story. The story I crafted for her was that Eitri had come from the Dark Continent and ended up on the continent of Minbo, and eventually traveled to Kukanyu (the continent where the Hunter Exam takes place; refer to Chapter 38, pg 17), which Priya was traveling through on her way to the Hunter's Exam. Eitri was feral and dangerous, and many lives were lost to her insatiable and incessant gluttony. Her scales are hard enough to reflect blades and bullets, so she was virtually unstoppable. Eitri at this time was around was unbounded by Priya's power, and was around 50+ feet in length and quite sizeable in width. If you've ever seen the spine-chilling movie Anaconda, think about that. While Priya was passing through Kukanyu, she came upon Eitri who had already eaten her fill, and was enraptured by the creature. And once seeing the destruction she had wrought, she used her powers to bind the serpent, and to decrease her size so that she was less threatening. The only way for Eitri to go back to her natural size is by ingesting Priya's blood, but the snake has been tamed and quite enjoys traveling with the girl, and so refrains from attacking her like she very well could. Priya has used Eitri's formidable size and strength during many occasions when she finds it necessary, but during this time Eitri usually falls back into her old ways if she grows too big and usually ends up digesting a human or two if Priya doesn't watch her closely._


	17. Chapter Seventeen

"…Well, come on out," Hisoka said aloud, his voice smooth as silk.

There was only deafening silence that surrounded the clearing the magician sat in, besides the gentle wisps of air from the Hemotropic butterflies fluttering wings.

Hisoka's eyes narrowed, a sly smile tugging the corner of his mouth upwards.

" _I know you're there."_

Still, there was only silence.

The magician easily rose to his feet from the comfortable position he had taken at the foot of the large tree, the butterflies that had perched on his injured shoulder taking flight as he spoke once more, "If you won't come out, I'll come to you."

He turned, taking even, unhurried steps towards the thicket, haughty golden hues trained on the dense underbrush.

A dark, long-haired man quickly rose as Hisoka stopped a few feet away, and amusement shown briefly in the magician's eyes.

In a single swift movement, the man swung a long, sharpened spear, his eyes trained solely on Hisoka. His gaze was cold, contrary to the sweat that beaded on his forehead and trickled steadily down the back of his neck. He swung the spear again, this time taking a defensive stance as he gripped the spear in both hands. "I challenge you to a duel," he spoke out, his voice unwavering.

A _slight_ pause, a chuckle, and the magician replied, " _You'll die_."

The man gave a nod of his head, accepting his acclaimed fate as he stepped forward into the clearing. He stopped a few feet short of the magician, his stance now offensive. A moment of silence hung between the two, and not even the sound of the evening creatures coming out to play disturbed the stillness in the clearing.

The man gave a battle cry, and came charging at Hisoka. He easily dodged the head-on attack, but the applicant gave him no time to rest, his movements with the spear swift and fluid. Despite that, he was unable to land a blow on the magician who kept dancing out of reach, a mocking smirk on his features. Hisoka merely seemed to be toying with the man who seemed to be tiring out pretty quickly, his attacks quickly becoming sluggish.

The other applicant was becoming agitated, and his next blow aimed at Hisoka sliced the magnificent tree Hisoka had been sitting against in two as the magician evaded the attack, and the tree came crashing down with a resounding _boom._

The man stood panting heavily, his body bent over and his fist clenching the spear he held until his knuckles were almost white. He let out a frustrated growl as he once again pointed his spear at Hisoka. "Hisoka, explain yourself – why won't you attack me?!"

"If I continue to avoid your attacks, you'll die eventually," Hisoka replied lightly, his interest in the man already having waned.

During the duration of their fight, the butterflies had swarmed in the clearing, and now that the one that produced the sweet smell they were attracted to stopped moving, the insects had fluttered closer, hovering around the wound in the man's backside.

"I can tell from the swarm of Hemotropic Butterflies that your wounds are grave," Hisoka explained, his gaze shifting downwards as the man collapsed on to one knee. The man was struggling, struggling feebly like every human whose death loomed before them. Hisoka regarded him with disdain, unfeeling and cold to the overly familiar scene before him. "Someone else has already dealt you a fatal blow, yes? Though I do understand your desire to die in battle."

"If you…If you understand so well, w-why do you still refuse to fight me?!" The man had trouble speaking now; sweat continued to trickle down his face and soaked the collar of his shirt, and his wound continued to bleed profusely as he struggled against the inevitable.

Hisoka shifted, his hands placed on his hips as he looked down at the man.

"I have no interest in the dead."

"W-What? I'm not yet – !" the man called as Hisoka turned his back.

"You're already dead," he answered, his gaze once more shifting back to the man. Their gazes locked, and Hisoka spoke once again, his face this time derived of any emotion, "It's in your eyes."

He turned and walked away, taking a leisurely seat on the fallen trunk of the tree, obviously no longer bothered by the man's presence.

" _Bye-bye_."

Humans, always so strong-headed, could never die out nice and quiet. They always struggled for one last breath, feebly gripping to their ever escaping life. A man like this one was no different. He used the last of his energy, pushing himself to a standing position with his spear. Tears of contempt shown in his eyes, and he gave a final battle cry, rushing at Hisoka with his spear once more.

A sharpened dart came flying from behind the magician and struck the man in the neck, and he froze in place. His pupils dilated, his body twitching slightly as more darts shot out from the brush and impaled him in the face. His hammering heart stopped, his eyes rolling back in his head as he fell back, finally dead.

"Sorry about that. I carelessly let him escape," Gitturackur spoke, an eerie smile on his face as he stood at the base of the clearing, several more of the sharp darts held between his fingers.

"Liar," Hisoka chuckled, now observing the dead man that was covered in a swarm of Hemotropic Butterflies ready for a feast, "He probably begged you to grant him one final wish, yes?"

"Well, I felt sorry for the guy. Given that he was dead either way," his ally replied as he approached.

Hisoka looked up, the hint of a smile on his features. "You should cease pitying enemies who serve no purpose."

Gitturackur shrugged, casting Hisoka a momentary glance. "You've done it before, haven't you? You've walked away from opponents before finishing them."

"I have standards," the magician replied lightly, his ever-present smirk never once faltering. "I'm not interested in people who have no purpose. I only spare those whose deaths would go to waste. What about his tag?"

"Oh, I already took it," the man responded with ease, looking down at his companion, "I have six points now, so I don't need this one. You can have it." He reached back and pulled an extra tag from somewhere on his person before tossing it to Hisoka.

Hisoka caught the tag and turned it over, revealing the number eighty. "Whose tag is this?" he inquired, not recognizing the number.

"It belonged to some guy who tried to snipe me. He ticked me off, so I killed him. Well then," Gitturackur trailed off, reaching up and pulling one of the many pins from his head. Hisoka turned, watching the change that took place with mild fascination. Gitturackur pulled each pin from his face, the shape of his facial features already beginning to distort when the pressure was released. Once every pin had been drawn out, his face began to drastically change.

"This is always so fascinating to watch," Hisoka remarked.

"It's pretty hard on me…" the man commented, even the sound of his voice now altered. Gitturackur, with his blue mohawk, grayish skin, severely annoying clicking and all was gone, replaced instead by a black-haired man with unnaturally large pitch-black eyes and an expressionless face. "I feel much better."

Hisoka observed the man in silence as he used his bare hands to swiftly dig a hole in the ground before climbing into it, obviously content to stay there.

"Well, I'll just sleep here until the final day. Good luck."

The strange man was just about to disappear underground before Hisoka called out his name.

"Illumi."

"…Yes?"

The magician smiled, toying with the badge he held in his hands. "Have you happened to catch a glimpse of my little fruit?"

The man turned, soulless, empty eyes staring up at the eccentric magician. "Yes – I saw her riding a giant white snake through the forest about a day ago. She had at least three different applicants on her trail."

The magician chuckled, wondering what a sight that would be. "I see, thanks."

The man named Illumi nodded before disappearing into the hole, pushing up dirt from underneath him to create a mound. Once again, there was nothing but silence in the clearing.

Hisoka tossed the badge up and caught it in his hand, doing this repeatedly as he stared off at nothing in particular.

* * *

"—Well, I need two more points," the man spoke out to no one in particular as he stood up. Golden hues upturned to regard the full moon that hung in the sky, ghostly rays of moonlight illuminating the glade he was in. Drops of blood glistened in the grass beneath his feet, a horde of night creatures and insects feasting on the body that laid not too far from the magician who now looked off in a new direction. "I suppose I should go hunt someone… Then perhaps I'll get a chance to see this _great white snake_."

* * *

"Hm~ it's a good thing I kept my guard up! The night provides the perfect chance for someone to attack their target, isn't that right?" I inquired, staring down at the man below me. I didn't know the man's name or ID number, but I was able to assume that if he was coming after my six point tag, he had lost his own.

The man standing beneath the tree I currently lounged in was tall, with spiked green hair and dark eyes. He brandished a sword in his right hand, already in a defensive stance, the tip of the blade pointed directly at me in offense.

"You're pretty good you know! You were able to keep up with Eitri and me," I said, commending him with a bright smile. I reached out, my fingers lightly dancing on my pet's shining scales. The great tree we had decided to stay in for the night was ideal for Eitri; its thick trunk and branches were strong enough to support the great snake, who had twisted the twenty feet of her body into fantastic knots and curves, winding herself around the tree.

The man only seemed slightly disturbed by my giant beast, and determination was clear on his features. Considering I was already quite tired, I had no urge to engage in any type of fight, and instead decided to send the man on his way.

"I'm sorry you put in so much effort of chasing us here, but I don't have my tag."

His sword glinted dangerously in the moonlight as he raised it, his dark eyes blazing. "I won't be lied to. If you don't wish to get hurt, hand over the wildcard."

I shook my head, a smile on my face. "It's the truth! I really don't have it anymore. Eitri here swallowed in," I said, patting my snake. We could both see the big swallowing muscles on either side of Eitri's throat ripple and bulge and she let out a menacing hiss at the man below.

"You're free to fight her if you want, but you'll fail. Her scales are hard as steel and can reflect any attack. I personally am just waiting for her to throw the thing up," I told him, settling back comfortably against her midsection that had coiled around the branch behind me.

"Stop messing around! I'm sure you can make that thing give it up!" he yelled, taking a few steps back before he ran at the tree. He sliced the tree at its base, his sword cutting through it like a hot knife through butter, and we began to fall.

 _'Shit! I forgot these guys are pretty much once in a thousand!'_

I knew Eitri wouldn't be quick enough to escape; she'd most likely get pinned beneath the tree. She was already beginning to uncoil her large body from around the branches and trunk, and I was hanging on to her until last minute. I took a leap before the tree came crashing down completely, thanking the heavens such a fall wouldn't hurt or inflict any injury on my pet. It would only make her very, very angry.

I straightened myself up, standing in front of the man now that still had his sword pointed at me.

"Really, that was a _very_ stupid move," I sighed, knowing I'd have to face him until Eitri had freed herself.

"Just give up the tag little girl. I personally don't want to have to fight a child."

I felt my eye twitch at his words, my fist clenching by my side. "I am _not_ a child."

It was a petty thing to get upset over, but it reminded me too much of the Elders in my village when they tried to stop me from leaving the village.

 _'You're just a child!'_

My hair flared around me as I simmered with anger, my gaze narrowed at the man.

"Perhaps we should fight. It's been a while since I've practiced. Gran would be cross with me if she knew how much I've neglected my teachings," I told him, placing a hand on my hip.

By the smirk that curved on his face, he was obviously confident enough in his abilities to take me on. "Bring it on. Don't blame me though if you get killed."

I smiled, reaching out an open hand towards him. "I won't kill you, but you might get hurt; just a warning."

I closed my eyes, my hand slowly beginning to move as I focused my mind and aura on a spot behind the man. A scream ripping through the night broke my concentration, and my eyes flashed open.

"Eitri!" I yelled, my pet having freed herself and attacked the man. She had made quick work of the tree, having crushed it with her strength and slithered out to strike. Eitri's strength lay in her hug, and once she had lapped her huge coils round anybody, there was no more to be said. I sprinted over to where she coiled, suffocating the man who was waving his arms in desperation, having dropped his sword when she struck.

"Eitri, let go of him!" I yelled, climbing on to her massive body and grabbing the man's arm, attempting to pull him out. Eitri hissed menacingly and I shot her a glare, my finger pointed at her. "Do it! I won't let you kill him!"

She lowered her head at my command, her body slowly, almost begrudgingly beginning to uncoil from around the man. Starved for air, once Eitri had unwound herself from him, he took in great breaths, wheezing and gasping as he feebly struggled out of her grip. Eitri slithered off to pout over her lost meal, and I gave a sigh of relief as I pat the man gently on the back.

"That wasn't my initial plan, but I suppose it worked. You probably don't want to fight anymore, do you?" I inquired in concern. He shook his head furiously, on his hands and knees as he continued to take deep breaths to fill his almost crushed lungs. "Thought so; well, better to try again next year then end up dying this year. Good luck," I said before standing up and dusting off my clothes. I looked over at the collapsed tree, sighing. It seems we'd have to find another place to sleep.

"Come Eitri, we're leaving." I called out, ignoring her sulking as I took off walking into the dark forest.

This was going to be a long night…

* * *

 _'I'm tired…'_

We had been walking for a while now, attempting to find somewhere clear of other applicants to settle for the night. I had used En, extending it up to a twenty meter radius to detect others in the surrounding area. So far, there seems to be quite a few applicants wandering around this part of the island. Using Jōki to travel would have been easier, but I couldn't leave Eitri by herself.

 _'I wonder how many applicants are left – no doubt some of them have been killed by now,'_ I thought as I continued my silent trek through the forest, Eitri slithering along silently besides me. I was wrapped in my own thoughts when something on this part of the island changed, something that disturbed my very soul.

It was unconsciously automatic; ten enveloped me as a wave of emotion passed over me, and yet even with that as protection, I still froze mid-step, a spine-chilling tremor suddenly running through me. I was petrified, all my instincts screaming to flee, but from what? Despite the feelings that had overcome me, there was no one in the immediate surrounding area. And tuning myself in to the bone-chilling sensation, I realized it was akin to Hisoka's bloodlust, although it was on a much higher scale.

I wasn't the only one who felt it; I could hear animals shrieking in the nights, the bushes and trees overhead rustling violently as the animals fled from the predator that gave off such a deadly aura. Eitri hissed in warning, her body suddenly coiled and tense in defense. I could feel their terror in my bones, and I too wanted to run, to flee, but knew that I couldn't. Wrong, shouldn't. Something must have happened for Hisoka to give off such a powerful and negative emotion; although his bloodlust was usually so strong it was nearly palatable, this was different. Even those who had no knowledge of aura or Nen would be able to feel this, it was on such a colossal scale. Something must have happened to have him release such negative energy, and I couldn't just sit around and do nothing about it.

Yet even with such a resolve – I couldn't stop shaking. The hair on both my arms and the back of my neck stood on end; my teeth chattered, my heart pounded painfully against my rib cage – my stomach churned and bile rose in my throat, and _I couldn't stop shaking_.

 _'I'm scared – I'm scared…'_

Since I had left my village, I had met many people, both good and bad. But never, never had I come upon anyone with such a thirst for blood and malice, whose aura was as dark and horribly frightening as can be.

I was scared.

But – I couldn't just stand around here. If anything, if I stayed here quivering in fright, there was a good chance he might find me first.

"J- Jōki!" I called forth my cloud in a stuttering, weak voice, and was swept into Jōki's folds. No longer having to rely on my legs to hold me up, I nearly curled into a ball on the cloud, taking a moment to try and quell the fear that stuck to me like a blood-sucking leech. I sucked in a deep breath, feeling the tension in my body as my ribs expanded, and then let it go with a massive exhale, sending my fear with it.

I finally got myself under control and sat up, the wheels in my mind beginning to turn.

 _'With his aura like this, it's crucial that I use ten. But if I'm to approach him, if I'm not using zetsu he'll sense me close by. And in the state he's in that's the last thing I want – so it seems I only have one choice.'_

"Eitri, wait here for me. Jōki – take us above the trees," I commanded. We began to slowly rise, and as we did I slowly initiated zetsu, erasing my presence for anyone who could sense it. But even if they couldn't sense me – my flaming red hair was illuminated by the light of the moon.

"Jōki, we need to get higher – at least out of range of anyone who tries to shoot us down," I murmured, and we rose even more. Ghostly rays of moonlight filtered down through the canopy and illuminated the land below, and I could see most of the surrounding land from this height. I could hear the deafening shriek of the animals that continued to flee even all the way up here, and I directed Jōki to the area they fled from.

I once again became anxious and tense as Hisoka's bloodlust washed over me, and the very sight of him made my blood freeze in my veins. Hisoka's very presence so close at this moment sent shivers up and down my spine; I hated it, the feeling of being so weak, so helpless. I covered my mouth, muffling the unconscious whimpers that threatened to escape me. I was shaking again as I looked down at the magician, his frightening visage that of a demon.

He did not act out, but stood in absolute silence at the base of a tree, his eyes nearly rolling back as his face was upturned towards the dark sky. The aura that surrounded him was dark and murky, tendrils of it reaching out for any living thing left in the area. We drew warily closer, and I could see the tautness of his muscles in his face and neck, as if his entire body was coiled and tense, almost like Eitri before her transformation; a serpent ready to strike.

Right now, he looked more wicked and dangerous then I had ever seen, and I knew right away that I couldn't – wouldn't get close to him. There was nothing I could do to calm such bloodlust, besides offering up my life, and that wasn't something I would ever do, at least willingly. But what could I do?

I gnawed on my lower lip in frustration, wondering if I should do anything at all. As long as he wasn't after my head, was it really my place to interfere? This was an exam where people lost their lives – if Hisoka came upon some unfortunate bloke and killed him, that really wasn't any of my business. And this wasn't about me being afraid and running away and refusing to protect people – everyone knew what the risks were entering the exam; we were even warned before the exam started. So no, it wasn't my place to intervene, and I would take myself somewhere far, far away from him. All I had to do was lay low for the remainder of this phase and I would be able to proceed to the next one, but that was only if I could stay out of harm's way.

 _'Although…'_ I trailed off in thought, still looking down at the magician below. _'Wouldn't it be best – if I could keep tabs on him? That way I'll know if he gets too close.'_

I gave a decisive nod of my head, deicing that would be the best course of action. I would just have to be careful – if he caught wind of me, even flying through the skies I don't think I'd be able to evade him.

"Well then…" I murmured, reaching up and plucking a single strand of hair from my head. I winced as I pulled it out, the minuscule pain quickly disappearing as I stretched out the crimson strand before me. I took a deep breath, opening and focusing my mind on the strand I held delicately between my fingers, and my target below.

 _Connection._

One end of the strand shot out towards my target, the other end knotting itself at the base of my little finger. As soon as I felt the connection link I let my aura surge into Jōki and we began to quickly rise, my mind now on getting as far away from Hisoka as possible. We were soon above the cloud cover, yet even then I didn't feel at ease. With the connection, I was closer to Hisoka than I had ever been before, and I could feel _everything_. My consciousness was opened and bare to the link, and I could feel with every piece of me that there was a sadistic bloodlust within, something _inherently_ terrifying. Hisoka was usually unsettling and terrifying to be around, but now – there was no denying that he was completely, undeniably deadly.

* * *

 _A/N:_

 **Connection**

· Emission / Transmutation

· A technique that acts as a tracking and monitoring ability. A link is formed between the Nen user and "target". The link is a thread of the user's hair; one end of the strand is tied to the base of their little finger while the other end attaches to the target. With the use of Connection, character is able to tell how close a target is, and is able to mentally reach out and "touch" each thread, enabling them to feel powerful waves of emotion and aura that emit from the other side of the link. Character uses In to conceal the threads, but personally does not have to use Gyo to be able to see the threads themselves. Character's consciousness must be opened to each individual target, thus rendering them a bit defenseless to any overwhelming emotions from the target, especially if they are directed at the character themselves.


	18. Chapter Eighteen

A fever had come over me during the night; covered in a cold sweat, I was unable to sleep even wrapped securely in Eitri's coils. The overwhelming sense of fear, panic, and weakness had plagued me as waves of Hisoka's bloodlust continued to wash over me – wave, after wave, after wave… There was no end to it. My fever only worsened as hours passed, and soon night terrors and delusions tormented me, denying me peace when I did happen to fall into the arms of sleep.

The fever broke as dawn approached, but I still continued to suffer from its lingering effects.

 _'_ _He's starting to move…'_

I honed in on the location of the target, struggling to keep my mind focused on the link. Hisoka was a fair distance away from where I was now, and seemed to be slowly moving in the opposite direction. His bloodlust had finally calmed, but I could tell that the volatile man was far from sated; he was most likely going to kill anyone he happened to come across.

 _'_ _Well, as long as he's not traveling this way – I can at least relax for now,'_ I thought with a sigh, wiping at the beads of sweat that had gathered on my forehead with the back of my hand. I pushed myself to a sitting position, my eyes scanning the area we had decided to rest in the night before. _'No, I can't. There are only three days left, and no doubt applicants who have lost their tags and aren't incapacitated will be coming after mine. I can't just stay here – we have to keep moving.'_

"Come on girl, it's time we get out of here," I told her as I struggled to stand, giving Eitri a soft, reassuring pat on her nose as she used her tail to help support me. I picked up my belongings and did a double check to make sure everything was accounted for before I slung my bag over my shoulder.

I began to walk, taking small baby steps, testing my weight on my ankle before bending down to graze my fingers against the skin. After a moment of hesitation, a sigh of relief escaped my lips. _'_ _It's nearly completely healed. I'm glad - I was sure I put some stress on in when I jumped from that tree Eitri got pinned under, but it looks like it won't be hindering me for much longer.'_

"Alright then, let's get a move on," I said with a weak smile, standing straight and starting forward. "If we're lucky, we won't come upon anyone for the rest of the exam."

* * *

The day dragged slowly on as we moved through the forest, only stopping now and again for a quick rest and some food and water. While I was tempted to go down to the beach because of the island heat and overall humidity in the forest that made my dress cling to my skin, I knew staying out of sight was the best thing. The beach was too open, and I would not allow myself to be cornered between an enemy and the water. I knew how to swim, but I definitely did not want to use that as an escape route if I didn't have to.

I spent most of the day keeping tabs on Hisoka as I walked, who was still moving quite slowly in the opposite direction. It seems he was still hunting for prey – something I didn't really care to think about if I could help it. I had just finished tapping into the connection, and finally tuned it out after reassuring myself that we were a fair distance away and there was no reason to worry, at least for now.

I heard Eitri let out a quiet hiss behind me, and I stopped short and turned to look back at her.

I watched as she turned twice or thrice in a big circle, weaving her head from right to left. She seemed to settle into the earth, resting her head on top of her silvery coils. I frowned slightly, my brow creasing in worry. She had been acting a bit odd today – moving slower than usual as she slithered over the forest floor. I had seen her eye some other animals earlier on, but she surprisingly made no move against them. Usually her gluttonous appetite lead her to quickly strike before whatever poor creature became her lunch even took notice of the danger, but she strangely held off today.

"Are you feeling okay? Your movements are a bit sluggish," I noted as I turned back to her, stretching out my hand and running it over the top of her head. She raised her head until we were at the same eye level, a position that would be quite terrifying for anyone else, before she dropped her head lightly on my shoulder, her forked tongue snaking out to touch my cheek.

We were far from where we spent the night, and as far as I could tell there was no one in the surrounding area. "We might as well take another rest for now, don't you think?" I asked, looking up and observing the sun already quite high overhead. It had to be somewhere around noon by now, which meant it was a good time for lunch. Walking so much had worked up my own appetite, and I was eager to fill my rumbling stomach.

I follow Eitri as she slithered through the grass towards the largest tree in the area and began to pull herself up, and I sat down at the base and dropped my bag and bow besides me. I pulled out my gourd and took a few sips of water before laying it in my lap, heaving a sigh as I laid my head back.

"You know, I think this is one of the most tiring phases so far. Not so much physically as it is mentally though. I'm used to wandering the forest," I spoke to Eitri, reaching into my bag for a small pouch of berries and fruits I had scavenged along the way. "Not knowing who may be after me and my tag or what their abilities are, and knowing some aren't above trying to kill me to get what they want – it's pretty taxing. Not to mention having to be on alert nearly every second is really frying my nerves."

I glanced up at Eitri who had coiled herself in the branches above, squinting when I saw an unnatural bulge in her stomach. It was a seemingly heavy weight lodged about mid-torso, and I wondered what she could have eaten. Whatever it was, that was most likely the reason she had been so sluggish all day. She was digesting something. She had grown enough to where small things wouldn't show if she swallowed them, but something that big definitely drew attention, and I felt a sudden chill run down my spine.

"Eitri?"

My voice was deathly quiet, and it seemed my pet already knew what I had just assumed.

But…how? It made no sense – I hadn't let her wander off…

Oh, _hell_.

I'd forgotten. When I went after Hisoka, I had left her alone. But it was only for five minutes at _most_. She hadn't moved that quickly, had she?

I stood up and turned to face her, my arms crossed over my chest as I observed her. She slowly turned her head to look at me, her forked tongue flicking out at me in a mocking manner. _She knew._

My blood ran cold, then burning hot.

 ** _"_** ** _Really Eitri, you ate someone, again!?"_**

My voice boomed through the forest, startling even the birds that nested in the trees above.

Eitri laid her head down on one of the branches, her tongue flicking out lazily. No wonder she had been so sluggish – she wasn't just digesting something…she was digesting _someone_. I let out an irritated groan, my hands flying up to tug at my hair; she'd be useless until she regurgitated her meal. "Just make sure you don't throw up my badge when you hurl up the poor soul you swallowed!" I yelled angrily, snatching up my bag and bow from the base of the tree and walking off from where she had settled.

I trekked through the surrounding area on my own, not planning to go very far, while anger still raged inside me. No matter how I had tamed her, she was still a wild, vicious animal. She knew not to turn on me at least – but she easily disregarded that courtesy for anyone else.

 _'_ _Really, you'd think asking her not to kill people would be such an easy task – but no! And it's not as if she's stupid, she just doesn't care! She knows I can't punish her for it, that I most likely won't, and so she does whatever she pleases!'_

I hadn't realized that I was wandering farther and farther away as I mentally raved and ranted, and hardly realized what a scene and how much noise I was making until I accidentally came face to face with another applicant.

The man was short and stout, with dark hair that was already showing signs of gray pulled back in a ponytail. He had bushy eyebrows, small, watery eyes, and a large crooked nose. He wore a large blue cloak with a matching dress underneath, and a rapier was secured on the right side of his body. He must have been a left-handed swordsman.

I had all the time to take notice of these things before actually taking notice of the man himself, but as soon as I did… I ran.

* * *

"H-Hey, wait!"

My hair whipped behind me as I dashed through the underbrush, ignoring the branches and thorns that snagged at my clothing as I raced through the woods. I ran blindly – there was no point in going back to where I left Eitri, since she was pretty useless at the moment. Not to mention she was usually her most vulnerable when she was digesting her food. Damn snake.

"Stop! You there, stop!"

Was the old man crazy? No way in hell was I stopping! I wasn't going to risk myself getting killed, or even mildly injured – all for a badge that I didn't even have on my person at the moment.

I sprinted through the undergrowth, winding my way through the forest at a dizzying speed – and yet still, the old man managed to keep up with me.

 _'_ _Damn! I need to lose him before I go back to Eitri…why is he so persistent?!'_

Okay, that was a stupid question.

Anyway, I took a sharp right, veering out of the way of a small circular clearing when a tremor went through me. The sensation crept down my spine, almost making my next steps falter. I could still hear the other applicant following not too far behind me, but my mind was far from that now.

My gaze traveled down to the crimson thread tied in a knot at the base of little finger, and my breath hitched in my throat.

* * *

His approach was like a fire in my blood.

I felt my stomach drop, my mouth suddenly becoming unbearably dry. The world around me seemed to slow as I watched the dazzling crimson thread that connected us begin to slacken as the two of us drew closer to one another.

His presence was merely a shadow at this point, the precarious magician a figure unseen; I couldn't feel him approaching, but I knew that he was straight ahead of me. The old man was still following after me, but I gave no thought to him or his wellbeing at this point. Hisoka was at the very forefront of my mind. I needed to get out of the way.

It seemed to take a great amount of effort for me to branch off the path I was on, but a glimpse of scarlet from the corner of my eye seemed to kick in the adrenaline I needed to hightail it out of there. I didn't care about the noise I made now, it hardly matter at this point – I could already feel the change in the connection between Hisoka and I.

He had spotted his prey.

* * *

 **A/N:** Oh dear god, that took for-ev-er! So sorry about that everyone! Writer's block is a total bitch - I was so stuck on this chapter and I'm still not satisfied, but I decided it's best to move on so I can actually get to some better content. I can't believe I'm spent a damn month working on this. UGH. So anyway, another little author's note on this chapter because there are a few things I want to speak on~

First off, I stress over new chapters so much. Even if I have to wake up early the next day, I'll still be up all night attempting to come up with new scenarios. It's definitely because Priya's story follows along a side character, and I do want to have her venture out on her own every now and then. She's not some lost puppy always following after Hisoka after all. And it's like – I have future scenarios planned out, but I can never focus on the now in the story.

Anyway, I also think this is one of the hardest stories I've ever had to write because Hisoka is a really difficult character to grasp, and I want to do him justice. At the same time, this story is a HisokaxOC fanfic, but we all know Hisoka is not some lovely-dovey type, so attempting to craft an idea of love between this man and Priya is definitely a feat. I'm more so used to writing romantic stories where the only bar to overcome is a love triangle or mis-communicated feelings. Not dealing with a crazy magician who's only fascination with Priya lies with killing her. This will definitely be tough to write.

And lastly~ I'm not too sure if this person is a troll or whatnot – their review took a while to show up on the site, but it did appear in my email and I wish to address this.

 ** _[What I received in my email:_**

 ** _From: Guest_**

 ** _:why do u make her sooo weak and scared whhhyyyyy!]_**

Dear Guest who constantly (you've done it more than once love, or, you are one of multiple people. I doubt the latter is the case) complains about how "weak" Priya is:

She is _weak,_ because starting her off like every other overpowered Mary Sue OC out there leaves absolutely no room for character development. She is _scared_ because she is human; a small 16-year old girl out in the real world for the first time by herself. She is _weak_ because being weak leaves her able to work on personal growth, and means readers like you have something to look forward to in the future.

If you want a ridiculously OP character, I recommend many of the other HxH fanfics out there that involve OC's who have no fear of anything, who seemingly know everything about everything and everyone, and are virtually undefeatable. There are plenty of them out there.

Well, that's really all for now everyone! Although one last thing – tragic really. While attempting to come up with this chapter, my mind sort of wandered – and ended up revolving around the Spider Troupe and Chrollo – so maybe expect another HxH fanfic in the future? ^_^; Haha, bye bye!


	19. Hiatus

Hey everyone! I apologize that this isn't the update everyone is looking forward to - it's actually just a small author's note to give everyone a head's up. Okay, so my computer was just broken today (by my mother, thanks for ruining my life), and the screen is cracked and it's glitching to the point where I can't even log in to get to my saved documents and pictures. I was currently in the midst of writing chapter nineteen, as well as editing chapters (was currently working on chapter 5, so when you read it just a head's up that its a bit wonky), but now all my hard work has basically been thrown out the window because of my mother's careless actions. On top of that, she's telling me that I need to take it in too best buy and have it fixed with my money, even though she's the one that broke it. Honestly I'm shaking I'm so pissed right now.

So yeah, I'll be going to best buy tomorrow to see if they can retrieve my stuff and fix my computer, and if they can't I'm most likely going to have to buy a brand new one, with money I don't have. I was having such a great day too.

But here's a little silver lining, I'll still be on tumblr, and you can all go and bug me on there if you wish! Also I'll link my blog below and a special commission that was done for the story (and honestly Priya and Hisoka are absolutely adorable so definitely go check it out!). I apologize once again and ask that you please bear with me until this all gets sorted out! Thank you!

hyskoa - mourououu. tumblr tagged/priya .

Okay ya'll should know this website doesn't like to link anything so it's "dot com" after tumblr then a slash then tagged, etc.


	20. Chapter Nineteen

I jerkily hurried forward, my heart pounding in my chest.

' _I'll be okay.'_

My breath seemed to catch in my throat as I ran, the feeling a type of heavy weight that pressed down on my chest; I felt like I was being suffocated, and not for the first time in my life, I was at a complete loss at what to do next.

' _I'll be okay.'_

I could feel the prickling sting of tears as they gathered in the corners of my eyes, following a choked sob that escaped past my lips. A dull ache below my rib cage began to resonate with each footfall; a silent, painful protest to the sudden strain I was putting on my body.

' _I'll be okay…'_

I repeated the same words in my head over and over again with each step, pushing myself farther and farther away from the inevitable that I knew lay behind me. I had to keep running – _running_ … when wasn't I running? But running kept me safe.

It kept me alive, it kept me safe, it kept me _okay_.

I'd be okay. I _knew_ I'd be.

Because – I just sacrificed someone to save myself.

I shuddered; a pain that was far from physical rolled off my skin in waves as I began to slow, my legs burning from navigating the winding forest. I could taste the salt of my own tears as they slid silently down my cheeks, my thoughts beginning to spin out of control and fall into complete turmoil.

I had just sacrificed someone to save myself – once again, I had run away in the face of danger and left someone else to perish.

Once again, I had surely led someone die because I was too _weak_.

The realization stopped me in my tracks.

The world that constantly spun around me until it was a blur finally seemed to come to a halt, and my mind cleared of everything besides the one thing I wanted to avoid thinking of the most.

 _I had just…sacrificed someone, to save my own life._

Shame overwhelmed me. No matter how I tried to delude myself, the truth was still there - flaming and apparent. Even if no one was around to witness it, it still didn't change anything. The truth that I was scared, that I was weak, could not be denied by anyone. Not even myself.

I became silent for a moment, barely able to contain furious trembling, before I raised my hands to land a stinging flat-palmed blow on either cheek.

 _What a joke!_

What purpose did I have then? What reason was there for me to be alive? My entire life I've been raised to protect and to care for others – that was my duty! And yet, I couldn't do something as simple as that.

" **Why do I have to be so weak?!"**

Another fresh set of tears fell from my eyes as I screamed out, voicing my anger at myself to the world around me. I bit down on my lower lip harshly as I rubbed at my eyes, wiping away the unwanted tears of self-pity. They have never done me any good, and I hardly believed that they would now.

I'm weak – nothing about that has changed. Even with all my training to get stronger, what good has it done? When it comes to fight or flight, I've always turned tail and ran… because I'm scared. I'm scared of fighting, I'm scared of being hurt, and I'm scared of death. What good am I to anyone if I can't get over my own fear of failing? I want to protect those who are close to me, those who are important – but I can't get over worrying about myself. Not once have I ever thrown caution to the wind and disregarded my own safety to save someone else…because I'm weak.

And I'm scared.

Scared that I'll let everyone down, scared that I won't be able to protect them. And I'm scared…that once again I'll be the one to take the blame for not being able to save them all.

 _What good are you then if you can't protect everyone? If you can't protect us, then you're_ _ **worthless!**_

Yes, that's it. I'm worthless. No more than a piece of trash that can be cast aside.

But…I didn't want to be. I never wanted to be.

I wiped at the tears that continued to fall from my eyes once again, and took a shuddering breath to try and calm myself. I was gasping quietly, trying to work back the lump lodged in my throat as I steeled my nerves.

Nothing would change if I simply stood here and cried about it, I knew that much.

This was the moment for me to make my choice.

Right now, the exam didn't matter. It didn't matter that we all knew the risks – that death was possible. If I had shaken the man from my trail earlier, or simply not left Eitri's side, there was a chance that he would not be facing death now. I needed to make my choice.

Would I accept being a coward, and continue to run from things that scared me? Would I put my life above others, even though I was supposed to be the one to protect them? Would I turn my face away from those who needed me, who cried out for my help?

I swept my bangs out of my face and looked back towards where I had come rushing out of the underbrush.

I already knew my answer.

* * *

I turned on my heel and began quickly making my way back to where Hisoka was. If I hurried, and if luck was on my side, there was a chance that I could make it in time to move the man out of Hisoka's path. I moved swiftly through the forest, once again the connection between me and Hisoka beginning to slack as I drew close.

A last minute thought struck me – I wanted to move the man out of Hisoka's path…no, I wanted to get him out of harm's way no matter what. So going back to the exact spot where Hisoka and the target were supposed to meet would only put the both of us in harm's way.

' _The best thing to do would be to take a roundabout route and come up behind Hisoka, effectively distracting him from the man and luring him away.'_

I steered abruptly right, moving swiftly, but silently through the brush and attempting to form some logical half of a plan in my mind.

' _Hisoka is fast; his playing cards are enhanced with Nen, and the precision he has when it comes to throwing them makes them quite deadly. I have Jōki with me, but escaping might lead to him going back after the man – and there's no way I can escape with him, since I don't know his intentions. The whole reason he was chasing me could only have been for my tag, right?'_

I was just now circling around the clearing I had run into when fleeing from my pursuer, and a glimpse of red caught my eye.

' _I wonder if my mirror images would be good to use in this situation - though they'll only give me a few seconds at most to come up with what to do next. Well, I don't have any more time. Seems I'll just have to wing it from here on out…'_

I slipped silently from behind a large oak, my presence completely concealed. I took two, three quick steps forward, and the false world I had shakily crafted from childish thoughts and stupid beliefs that I could be stronger came crashing down around me.

Time seemed to slow, if not freeze completely.

I felt as if I was watching a motion picture in slow motion. I watched the two slip past each other, a sword drawn against a single playing card. It didn't matter what weapon the man held – there was no way he could defeat Hisoka.

A barely-restrained monster made human – Hisoka was a destructive force of nature.

Sliced flesh and crushed bone made his heart flutter; this man was a _problem._

Hisoka – was a demon.

And yet, the way in which he killed was so…elegant.

' _Ah…'_

I could feel something warm suddenly splatter against my cheek, and I tentatively raised a quivering hand to touch the wetness that stain my skin. My fingers pulled away sticky, and dyed a sickening shade of crimson. I stared down at the blood that stained my fingers, and suddenly felt as if something had lodged itself in my throat, making it impossible for me to swallow.

I could do nothing but stare at the man who had fallen at my feet only a couple inches away, his sword still tightly gripped in his hand as the blood flowed steadily out of the wound in his neck. I could hear him choking on his own blood, his gargled cries as death took him louder than the sound of my heart pounding in my chest.

His blood pooled around my feet, and I could only watch helplessly as the light in his eyes slowly dimmed before fading completely.

I was too late.

I was of no use to the dead.

* * *

My gaze drifted to the lone magician, my heart hammering painfully against my rib cage.

It was a clean kill, and yet…Hisoka was distracted by something.

My gaze followed his own, and I locked eyes momentarily with the boy on the incline above us.

Gon.

 _"...Run."_

My lips had barely parted to speak the whispered plea, a prayer, one I didn't think he would hear; but he did.

Hisoka merely shifted a fraction, and Gon had disappeared in the blink of an eye. I let out a breath I didn't realize I had been holding in, and my entire body fell into a relaxed state despite the danger that was still posed a threat to me. Unlike Gon, I didn't take this chance to flee – despite the risk, I knew that leaving Hisoka alone would most likely give him the chance to go after the boy. Although his lust for blood was no longer at a high, his aura was now radiating excitement – and most likely, that wasn't a good thing either.

I examined him silently from where I stood, hardly even daring to take in a breath. In any other circumstance, particularly one where we had absolutely no acquaintance with each other and we weren't in the middle of a life-threatening exam, he would have been someone I would have loved to sketch in my journal. Despite his twisted personality and disturbing pastimes, there was no denying that he was a beautiful and interesting character. One that would forever be burned into my mind.

It was time to go.

While he was still distracted by the area Gon had occupied only a few minutes ago, I began taking baby steps backwards. My heart picked up its pace with each step, hammering painfully in my chest. I knew it was inevitable – he was going to notice me. But I wouldn't hang around long enough to see what he'd do once he caught sight of me.

A heavy wind swept through the trees, the elders groaning in protest as their heavy branches were swayed.

I kept my eyes trained on the magician, my stance radiating sudden tension as he shifted his gaze towards me. Hisoka's eyes went wide, and the smirk that stretched over his sharp features suddenly was downright wicked.

 _'Ah...shit.'_

* * *

 _A/N:_

 _Heyo! Woohoo, it's been a while hasn't it? Good news! I got a new computer~ So here's the long awaited chapter nineteen! I hope the ending doesn't read as weird to you guys as it does to me, lol. I'm thinking of doing the next chapter in Hisoka's pov because I miss him and love him a lot (and so does Priya). Hope you guys enjoy! Also, new ability that Priya mentioned explained below!_

 **Mirror Images**

Emission / Conjuration

Priya can emit small amounts of aura shaped like herself. Because these duplicates are composed entirely of aura, it is difficult to tell the difference between the mirror images and Priya. Any interaction with the illusion however reveals to the target that it is made entirely of Nen. While her mirror images do not pose a threat as they have no combat ability, they are quite useful in distracting and confusing the enemy.


End file.
